Decision's
by ZAFT Girl
Summary: From the biginning of this war my friends and enimes have switched places. We even had to go as far as killing one another. If we must kill to protect will it end? Laughs....Major laughs! By far, my best story yet.
1. Is this Athrun Zalas final battle?

Well I whanted Nicol to live so...ummm ya. And it has all the members of theLe Crousette Team.(as in when theam was first put together.) I hope you like it!

PLEASE REVEIW!

* * *

"I gotta' go now." Nicol said as he picked up his bag. 

"Be carful dear." Mrs.Amalfie said to her son.

"I will Mom." Nicol replied as his mom gave him a kiss.

"I'm proud of you son." Mr.Amarfie waved to Nicol as he entered the Versalius.

Nicol walked down thelong hall way as he felt a hand on his shoulder."Hey Athrun."

"How was your time on Earth?" Athrun asked his friend.

"Oh great!" "The air feels diffrent on Earth don't you think?"

"Ya." "Uhh Nicol I'm going to head to my room.

O.K.

Nicol entered a large room where Yzak, Dearka and Rusty were talking.

"Hello." Nicol said making is friends turn around.

"Hey Nicol." Rusty said to his friend who walked in withhis bag still in hand.(In case you don't know Rusty dies in epasod 1 but not in my story!)

"Did you guys have a nice time on Earth? Nicol asked. His friends just nodded.

"Not that it's any of my buisness but, does any one even know what ZAFT is planning?" Rusty asked his friends

"Nope."Dearka said. Nicol just shook his head.

"I heard they were building a huge lazor thing to blow up Earthmade of faze shift armourwell thats what I heard my mom say anyways." Yzak said making is friends jaws drop.

"Sometimes I don't agree with ZAFT." Nicol said looking away from his friends thinking they'd laugh. But his friends just nodded except for Yzak. "I have feeling that Athrun doesn't always agree with Zaft ether.

"Le Crousette Team to the bridge." "Le Crousette Team to the bridge." A woman said over the intercom.

The five pilots came into the brige and saluted there comanding officer. "I will be out preparing for ZAFT's final attack on the narturals."Le Crousette started. "Athrun I'm leaving you in charge."

"M-me?"

"Damn!" Yzak said under his breath.

Le Crousett left the room. "Well I hope he doesn't kill us all." Dearka said sarcasticly

"Dearka!" Nicol scolded.

"Well Athrun time to show your skills as a leader." Yzak said witha tinge of anger in his voice as Athrun just nodded.

"Level 1 batttle stations!" A nother woman said over the intercom.

The five pilots got suited up and launched there moble suits.

They were at battle with the Strike and Sky Grasper. The battle was long and hard."TAKE THIS STRIKE!" Yzak yelled as his beam saber cut off the strikes left arm. All moble suits were on low power and under heavey damage. Just then the final blow was struck both the Aegis and the Strike whent down. "ATHRUN!" Nicol said into the intercom but there was no answer and they were called back to the retreat.

After the battleon the bridge

"Should we list Commander Zala as MIA?" Asked a crewman

"Yes I don't see how he could have survived." Rau Le Crousette answered.

"Is it wise to let the other pilots sleep?" the crew man asked again

"Yes after that battle they need there rest." "They also lost a dear friend but at least the Strike is gone."

"But Sir..."

"Don't argue with me!

"Yes sir sorry sir!" The Crewman saluted.

Nicol

"Athrun..." Nicol said trying to hold his trears back but wasn't doing a very good job. "Why..." Nicol was sitting on his bad crying at the loss of a dear friend."Why couldn't it have been me!" He sobbed (It very well could have been.) Sigh "I bet the others are taking it quite hard as well..." "Athrun wouldn't what me to sit here mopping I'm going to have to get up so here goes..." Nicol walked out in to the large room he had been in hours befor. Dearka was sitting on a large back couch Rusty was sitting on the arm of. Yzak was leaning againsed a large window."Hey guys..."Nicol said trying to be pleasent.

"Nicol are you alright?" Rusty said looking at his friends tear stained face.

"I'm fine."

"Ya right we're not stupid." Dearka said

"Look, I don't whant to talk about it." Nicol said looking away.

"Ok whaterver." Dearka said taking his eyes off Nicol.

"Poor little Nicol cryin' like a baby in his room aw by his wonsom." Yzak teased

SMACK! "Yzak you jerk!" Dearkahissed Hitting Yzak on the head.

"The Commander says they have listed Athrun as MIA.Yzak said rubbing his head.(Missing in action/They think he's already dead)

"No..." Nicol said quiety. "Uhhh did any one sleep after the battle but me?"

"We all did Nicol for like 3 hours." Rusty answered "You've been asleep for 6 hours."

"Wow you were really beat." Dearka said in suprise.

"I know Athrun is still alive!" Nicol said

"Don't kid your self!" Yzak said. Then Dearka hit him again in the back of the head. "Holy shit Dearka could you hit any harder!"

"Ya I can,serves you right!"

"Nicol Why don't you and I go get somthing to eat?" Rusty said.Nicol nodded noticing how hungry he was.

* * *

Well There Ya Go! Please Review!pritty please with suger on top! I wuv reviews! 


	2. Traitor!

Chapter 2

Thanks for the awsome reviews people! Remember to review this chapter!

* * *

A week later Nicol felt quite a bit better. "This war has got to stop!" Nicol said quietly. 

"I agree." Rusty said as he and Nicol walked down the long white halls on the Versalius.

"I'm going to avenge Athrun's deathby taking down the Archangel."

"I hate natu-" Rusty started but was cut off. "Oporation sneak attack commencing Le Crousette Team to there moble suits!" A woman said over the intercome.

The five teens were ready to kick Earth ass, Nicol was more determand to fight and fight until the legged shipgoes down.

"Nicol Amarfie, Blitz launching!"

"DIE NATURALLS!" Yzak yelled as he fired at 2 new moble suits.

"Versalius this is Nicol Amalfie what are the classifications of these moble suits?"

"Freedom and Justus...Those are ZAFT made moble suits" Said the crew man.

Nicol was corrnered between the two moble suits The Justus had it's gun pointed towards the Blitz. "Nicol I don't what to shoot you."

Athruns face came up on the intercom.

"Athrun Your alive?" Nicol exclaimed "Ha ha told you Yzak!"

"Shut up Nicol!" Yzak said.

"Nicol please..."

"Athrun you traitor!

"Nicol don't make me shoot you down!"

Before The Justus and the Freedom had any idea what was just about to happen the Buster, Duel and Confidence fired at them and the Blitz whent into mirage mode to confuse them and became visible behind Athrun gun to his moble suits back. "YOU SAID TO ME YOU WERE A ZAFT PILOT TO THE END!" "NOW YOUR WITH EARTH!" Nicol yelled over the intercom at his friend with tears in his eyes.

"Nicol...things change I won't let ZAFT destroy Earth." Athrun said

"TRAITOR!"

"Nicol I whant to end this damn war just as much as you do!"

Nicol pulled the trigger but the Freedom nocked him out of the way the Blitz's blast almost hit the Duel.

"Nicol watch what your doing!" Yzak yelled threw the intercome

"Sorry Yzak."

"Yo! stop fighting eachother and blast down thoughs moble suitsRusty's fighting hard but the Confidence can't take much more!" Dearka yelled at his bickering comrads.

"Ya but the enimy can't take much more either!" Yzak said.

"The enimes falling back!"Rusty said. "We should do the same."

The five moble suits whent back to the Versalius.

Nicol walked to the bridge alone."Commander I have Identified the pilot of the Justus!" He saluted. "The pilot is Athrun Zala."

"Really...?" "interesting very interesting." Camander Le Crousette said evily.(Mwahaha! Friend: get the hell back to editing!)

"Your dismised."

"Thank you sir." Nicol saluted once more befor leaving to go see his friends who were in the cafiteria waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Nicol sait as he sat down with his food.

"Hey Nicol." Rusty said.

"So Athrun's the pilot of the Justus." Dearka said

"Ya...And he's going down for betraying us!"

"I'm with you."Yzak said

"Me too." Deara added

"Uhhhh me three?"Rusty said.

"Crousette put me in charge." Yzak said triumfantly.

"Congradulations would you like us to call you your highness or your majesty?(Lee-ge) Dearka said sarcasticly.

"Shut up Dearka." Yzak said.

"Ok then mister high and mighty what's our next battle plan?

"uhhhhh..."

"Exactly!" Dearka said.

"Ummmm sorry to interupt but I'm going back to my room to get some rest." Nicol said hoping to not get involved in this.

"Uhhhh ya me to bye!" Rusty said joining Nicol.

* * *

Well there ya go please please please review! OH PLEASE!PL- 

Smack! get a hold of your self woman!

Me:Thanks i needed that.

Until next time!


	3. Fellin' Gloomy

THANKS GUYS! REVIEWS!

Athrun's Girl: HOPE YOUR HAPPY!

Kira's Girl: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!

* * *

(Athrun)

Athrun and Kira walked on the bridge silently after finishing repares on there moble suits whitch still needed there OS'srewriten. It was getting late.

"The pilot of the Blitz is a very close friend of yours isn't he?" Kira said softly

"Yes...I feel horrible."

"Athrun..."

"Kira I'm going to need some time alone today..."

"Ok..."Kira said feeling a little rejected. 'It must be bad I've known Athrun for 11 years he's never done this befor...' Kira thought.

* * *

"Athrun you shouldn't lock your self up in your room." Cagallie said through the door at her boyfriend. 

"Cagallie it's been unlocked the whole time."

"Oh...can I come in?"

"Sure.."

"You've been crying Athrun." Cagallie said sitting down on the bed.

"No I haven't."

"Athrun Zala don't lie to me!"

"Cagallie there is no point in lieing to you is there?"

"Nope I can see right through your tough guy act."

Athrun looked at Cagallie a little confused.

"Kira's worried about you."

"He is?"

"Yup... He says no matter what team your on you still have to fight friends."

"That sounds like Kira." Athrun said thinking back to there childhood.

"Athrun if you need to talk you can always talk to me or Kira." Cagallie said rubbling were eyes as she and Athrun sat beside eachother staring at the wall.

A few minutes later Athrun felt Cagallie's shoulder againsed his arm. "cagallie what are you..."

"Oh she's sleeping...Well it is midnight."

Athrun layed Cagallie in down and lay down beside her after he took of the outer part of his ZAFT uniformlooking at her sleeping. "Cagallie I love you."

Eventually he fell asleep andCagallies blond hair was in a mess with Athruns navey chin lenghth hair.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head." Cagallie said as Athrun sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Nice hair Athrun." Cagallie laughed. 

Athrun looked in the miror his navey hair was every were and sticking up in places.(kinda like my chin lenghth hair is in the morning.SMACK! Holy shit don't hit. Then stop being stupid!)Athrun fixed his hair and said "Cagallie I have to go rewrite the OS in the Justice so I won't take the chance of dieing in battle."

"Do what you have to."

"Thanks." Athrun said andgave Cagallie a kiss on the cheek as he put on his uniform and ran out the door.

* * *

As Athrun rewrote the OS in the Justice he thought about the rest of the Le Crousette Team. 

"Yzak, Dearka, Rusty, NicolI let you guys down...I'm sorry." He said to himself.

"Athrun Athrun snap out of it."

"Kira?"

"Athrun we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Well I want to know if you are really alright."

"You worry to much Kira."

"Athrun..."

"I am fine!" "Any one would be fine if they had to fight friends in battle and if they killed one they would never forgive them selfs!

"Athrun you should try and talk to them."

"Your right..but when?"

"In battle would be the only place mabey they'll join us."

"You mean Earth?"

"Ya."

"Well I could never see them joining Earth."

"You never now Athrun."

"Your right I'll give it a shot."

"Changing the subject I have to rewrite my OS so, see you later.

your still the same Kira I met 11 years ago. Athrun smiled to himself.

* * *

"Well there ya go. PLEASE REVIEW OH PLEASE!"

SMACK!

"WHAT'S WITH YOU AND THE GOD DAMN HITTING!"

"First of all you were being an idiot second..It's fun to hit you!

"I hate you..."

"Your my friend too!"


	4. The Hot Head Got Pranked!

Chapter 4

I get barly any reviews! I LOVE NICOL AND YZAK THERE SOO HOT!

* * *

Nicol was still dealing with the fact that he was fighting Athrun but gave joining ZAFT a second thoughts."Should I join Earth?" "Do I whant to destroy all naturalls?" "Shit I hate this god damn war." "Mabey Athrun made a good choice by joining Earth." "Mabey...I should." "What will my parents think?" "well they'll just have to deal with it." "I'm joining Earth...on second thought..." "No I'm staying loyal to ZAFT!"(Shit Nicol make up your damn mind)

Nicol walked out of his room and into the hall. As he walked someone grabbed him and put is head under there arm and gave him a noogie. "Dearka! OW! let me go!"

"Come on Nicol lighten up!"

"Dearka I'll lighten up if you let my go!"

"Fine I'm holding you to it." Dearka said letting his younger friend go.

"Thanks alot now my hair is messy!" Nicol said fixing his green curly hair.

"What are you a girl?" Dearka teased.

"Grow up Dearka." The fifteen year old said to the the sevinteen year old.

"Nicol are you a goody two shoes?"

"No."

"Then help me play a prank on Yzak tonight."

"I'm not sure..."

"You'll help if your not a goody two shoes."

"Fine meet me in front of my room at 1:00am OK?"

"Sure."

Later that night Dearka snuck down the hall to Nicols room and knocked softly. "You awake?"

"Ya your half and hour late." Nicol said as Dearkawalked in theNicols room."What kind of prank?"

"you'll see."

The two teens walked down the hall to Yzaks room and opened the door.

"When Yzaks sleeping he seems harmless just don't piss him off." Nicol whispered. "Uhhh Dearka whats in the bag?"

"Glad you asked." Dearka took out a can of whip cream and a can ofpink hair die. and tossed Nicol the whip cream "Put in in his hand."

Nicol squirted whip cream into Yzaks hand wile Dearka died half of Yzaks hair Pink.

"Befor we go..."Dearka said as he took out a huge feather and tickled Yzaks face so that Yzak hit himself with a hand full of whip cream.

"That enough?" Nicol whispered.

"Once more." Dearka replied as he did it again.

"Lets go." dearka whispered

He and Nicol ran back to there rooms and whent to bed.

**The next morning**

"AHHHHH!" A male voice screamed from some were down the hall from were Dearka and Nicol were talking.

"Sounds like Yzak noticed our little trick!" Dearka laughed.

"Guys What happened to Yzak?" Rusty asked running towards them.

"Well go see for your self!"Nicol laughed.

"DEARKA, NICOL I'M GONNA' KILL YOU! Yzak Yelled at them as he ran down the hall fists raised.

"AHHHH!" Nicol and Dearka screamed.

"Yzak you look like shit! Dearka said to his pink haired friend

"You did this didn't you!" Yzak yelled

"Maybe..." Nicol said

"Basterds!" Yzak yelled again

"Holy shit Yzak calm down."

"CALM DOWN! YOU DYED MY HAIR PINK!" Yzak roared

"Uhhhh Yzak you can wash it out you know." Nicol said in asoft voice

"I can..."Yzak said now very calm.

"Looks like we found the pranksters." Said Le Crousette from be hind them.

"Yes sir" Dearka and Nicol said.

"Nice touch with dying his hair." Le Crousette said

"Sir?"

"Good bye boys."

The four boys just stood there in amazement. Yzak turned around and walked back to his room to wash up wile he left his three fellow pilots to laugh.

* * *

...I know it sucked...sorry...


	5. Friends Put Againsed Eachother: Part 1

Chapter 5

Me:Hello!someone sneaking up behind me

"Alexandra..poke

Me:"Stop"

Alexandra...poke

Me:Stop!

Alexandra!poke

Me:DON'T TOUCH ME DUMBASS!

DON'T HURT ME!cowering in corner

Me:"I'LL DO MORE THAN HURT YOU!

Friend runs out of site screamming bloody murdure

* * *

ZAFT GUYS

"Hey Yzak got a plan yet?" Rusty asked

"A plan? for what?"

"Isn't It obvius?"

"Uhhhh."

"You dumbass to attack the legged ship." Rusty said

"O-of coures I do don't be stupid."

"Ok then tell us."

"Uhhhh...We...uhhh wait for instructions from the commander.

"Oh ya great idea instine." Dearka said sarcasticly.

"You guys are being so childish!"Nicol laughedat hisfriends.

"Oh ya your one to talk kid!" Yzak said

"And what's that supossed to meen!"

"Your the youngest on on this ship!" Yzak said making Nicol look away.

"Why in hell are we fighting eachother?" Dearka said slightly mad.

"Dearka has a point." Nicol said.

Rusty let a sigh closing his blue eyes and said "We need some time off."

"I agree." Yzak said "All stress is tiring." Nicol nodded agreeing with hissilver hairedfriend.

"All this millitary shit gets real old real fast." Rusty said.

"So true." Nicol said brushing his green bangs out of his eyes.("oh Nicol your so cute!" _Smack!_ Screw off bitch! Friend:"There's the Alexandra I remember!")

"Do you think we sould ask?" "I mean when are we getting off." Rusty said running his fingers threw his orange hair.

"Good idea." Nicol said

"OK then Nicol you ask." Rusty said

"W-what! ME!"

"Ya you."

Nicol let out a sigh and said leaving the room for the bridge (where they control the ship) "Fine I'll do it."

Nicll walked onto the bridge saluted, and said "Commander may I have a second of your time?"

"Yes, what is it?" He said kindly seeing that Nicol was nervous.

"The guys and I...Whant to know...when we will be aloud to have some time off."

"Well actually were stopping on the Julius 5 today we will be there with in the hour." (Nutural colonie) "You boys will be aloud to disembark from the ship and do whatever you please." Le Crousett said. "The Archangel will be there as well."

"Thank you commander." Nicol saluted leaving the room.(Nicol saluting...Hot...)

* * *

Nicol walked down the long white hall to were his friends were and oppened the door. 

"We will be permitted to leave within the hour to the Julius 5." Nicol said happily.

"Alright!" Dearka cheered.

Yzak and Rusty just smilled.(Holy shit Yzak is actually smiling!)

* * *

An hour later

The Commander said that the Archangle would also be here relaxing as we are." Nicol said."Uhh guys I'm going to go look around." Nicol was walking down the deserted path watching his feet when he bumped in to someone and they both fell down. "I'm sorry I wasn'y looking w- Athrun...you traitor."

"Niki...please listen.."

"No Athrun you listen!"

"NICOL!"

"Fine what do you whant?"

"Let me explain why I did what I did."(Ya, I know what your thinking)

Nicol looked Athrun "fine."

Athrun and Nicol sat down on a bench and Athrun started to tell why he joined Earth.

"Well I can't destroy Earth Nicol you used to tell me how much you hated war and killing."

"I do it to protect my friends and loved ones...like...my girl friend...Cagallie." Nicol looked at Athrun with a very suprised look that he liked the princess of ORB.

Athrun continued talking until some one on his radio said "Hey kid,it's time to go it's almost sun down were the hell are you?" That was Yzak Nicol thought.

"I have to go."

"Niki wait!"Nicol turned around "Thanks for listening..."

Nicol smiled back and ran to meet up with Yzak and his friends and yelled back "No matter what war does remember you'll always be my friend!"

"You too!" Athrun said smilling back.

* * *

"Nicol what the fuck took you so long?" Rusty said.

"Oh I saw someone I knew and started to talk with him."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you!" Nicol laughed a little thinking of Athrun.

"We have to get back to the ship befor it leaves!" Dearka said Yzak nodded

* * *

Versalius after desent from Julius 5

The five teens changed into therepilot suits and got into there moble suits to start opperation sneek attack and the Archangel.

"Yzak Jule, Duel Launch."

"Nicol Amalfie, Blitz Lets do it!'

"Dearka Elsman, Buster Lets kick Earth ass!"

"Rusty Mackenzie, Confidence Launching."

* * *

The First shot was fired by theBuster sending the Archangel on red alert.

The Blitz whent into Mirage mode and started fireing at the ship like crazey and then the Justice and the Freedom were launched.

Yzak and Dearkawhent right for the Freedom wile Nicol targetted the Justice and Rusty attemted to take down the Archangel. "Athrun your going down!" nicol said in to the intercome still in mirage mode. The Blitz became visible but the Justice was looking the other way as Nicol drew the blitzes beam saber and was about to stab it in the back the Jusuice couldn't see it coming.

"ATHRUN!"

* * *

Well there ya go I will work on the next chapter soon OK? PLEASE REVIEW!

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I KILLED ATHRUN!"

Friend: rolls eyes


	6. Friends Put Againsed Eachother: Part 2

Thanksfor the reviews guys!

* * *

ATHRUN! Kira said as he block the attack with his shield. 

"Thanks Kira." Athrun said to his friend over the intercom.

"No problem."

"Freedom you basterd, I'm Taking you down!" Yzak yelled drawing his beam saber.

The Freedom saw it coming and used it's shield to block it and then used it to push Yzak backwards and had his gun drawn ready to shoot Yzak down but befor that could happen the Buster shot the gun outof the Freedoms hand and it blew up as Kira pulled the shield infront of himself.

* * *

_The Battle Rages on_

The Archangel was under heavey damage and the Confidence was ready to give the final blow when the Freedom used it's gun and took the confidence down.

"RUSTY!" Screamed the rest of the pilots.(Athrun,Yzak,Dearka and Nicol)

"FREEDOM YOU BASTERD FIRST YOU GIVE ME THIS DAMN SCAR NEXT YOU KILL RUSTY! NOW I'M GONNA' KILL YOU!"

AHHHH! Kira screamed. But just then the Duel ran out of power.

"DAMN IT!" Yzak said slamming a fist down on his key board.

"The enimy is reatreting!" Nicol said happily as he and Dearka were under heavy damage and almost out of power.

The Buster carried the Duel back to the ship as it was out of power.

"Nicol befor I head back to the ship I whant you to know that to ZAFT it's soldures are just marks on paper." Athrun said departing.

* * *

"Commander." Yzak saluted his friends doing the same as he said this. "We lost Rusty Makenzie in battle." 

"Shame...to loose one of ZAFTs best pilots." Le Crousette said.

'Athrun was right.' Nicol said holding back his tears.

The 3 remaining members of the Le Crousette Team walked down the hall silently thinking.

Yzak was pulling his tough guy act wile Dearka put on a happy face though Nicol could see that they were just as sad as he was. Nicol let a single tear fall down his cheack.

"This was all my fault." Nicol said

"Nicol don't beat your self up like this." Dearka said. "Should have gone with Rusty."

"If you hadn't of came with me Dearka I wouldn't be here right now." Yzak said not making eye contact.

"Changing the subject, Nicol I...never knew you were that good of fighter,." Dearka said. "You did better than...well Yzak and I put together."

"Hey!" Yzak snapped

"You know it's true!" Dearka said. Yzak crossed his arms

"Thanks but I...think Athrun may have held back a little...and I think I may have held back...a little too." Nicol said blushing.

"I don't think Athrun was holding back at all." Dearka said smiling. "Speaking of battle, when do you think repares will be done?"

"Probably in a few days." Yzak said.

"The blitz is out of amo and it's miarge generator was badly damaged by the Justice." Nicol said looking down at his feet as he walked. "What about your machines?"

"The Buster's Blaster was damage criticaly." Dearka said sorta lost in space.

"The Duels shoulder launchers were damaged and the shield is cracked." Yzak said wondering how he let that happen.

"Well you guys I'm kind tired I'm going to got to bed." Nicol said making eye contact with his friends. When he did he noticed the darkness in there eyes over Rustys death. "Nicol remember were going to Earth tomorrow!" Dearka yelled as nicol disapeared with a smile.

* * *

_Three days later_

The Le Crousette Team was in a battle with the Justic, Freedom and the Sky Grasper...again. The Battle was almost over and the moble suits were on Earth.

"Freedom you bastered you killed Rusty!" Yzak yelled as he attacked the Freedom.

Yzak and Nicol were buisy fighting the 3 enimy machines as Dearka whent to destroy the Archangel but got cornered by the guns on the ship. He opened his cocpit and stood up and raised his hands.

"Do you surender?" Captain Ramius said. Dearka just nodded.

"DEARKA ARE YOU CRAZEY?" Yzaks voice said over the intercom inside the empty cock pit.But that hot headed Yzak yelled it loud enoughfor him to hear.

* * *

Dearkas hands were tied and a gun was put to his back after he docked the Buster in the Archangel's hanger. 

Meriallya saw the ZAFT pilot as he was escorted down the hall. "This ship can be all bad, they have some pritty girls on board." Dearka laughed slightly as he looked at the girl.

* * *

His feet were tied up after he was layed on a bed and that same girl came in with his food. 

She stared at the pilot in descuset and grabbed the knife on thetray and cut Dearka on the side of the head, the injuredblond sat on the floor. "What the..." He said. A red haired girl by the name of Fley(Bitch works to) came in with a gun and almost shot Dearka but a brown haired boy grabbed her. "What the hell is wrong with you people!" Dearka said very surprised.

* * *

Well there you go!

Note: Athrun's Girl don't worry therewill be another chapter on Athrun and Cagallie...(It's not the next one though)


	7. Needed Comfort From Another

Chapter 7

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice I can always count on you ass kickin' reviews.

* * *

_Yzak and Nicol_

"FUCK!" Yzak said landing a fist on the wall.

"Calm down Yzak!" Nicol said trying to comfort Yzak

"Dearka you idiot!" Yzak yelled "You surrenderd to the enimy!"

Nicol and Yzak were now facing eachother and Nicol slapped Yzak in the face. "CALM DOWN!"

"Thanks I needed that." Yzak said rubbing his face.

"I'm just as worried about Dearka as you are Yzak."

"I'm not worried!"

"Yzak I can see right through you tough guy act. I can see that your worried by looking in your eyes!"

"Nicol..."

"Soon as the repares are done we'll go find Dearka." Yzak nodded and walked away.(sigh my two hotties fighting...so hot. _SMACK!_ HOLY FUCKING SHIT STOP HITTING ME GOD DAMN IT! Don't spaz out and get back to the editing!)

* * *

_The Repares are done and the Archangel's in sight_

The 2 pilots launched and got on tho the Archangel and started blasting at it and2 moble suits were launched, the Freedom and the Justice. And the battle began.

* * *

_Dearka_

Come On let me go! The prisoner screamed as he had tryed to make it to his moble suit fighting like hell.

No your being held captive here!

Dearka broke free of there grasp and jumped into his mobe suit.

* * *

_Battle_

It was nearing the end of the battle but the Blitz and the Duel had there guns pointed there guns at the ship but befor they pulled the trigger a bage and green moble suit jumped infront of them. "Don't shoot."the pilot said over the intercom.

"Dearka!" Nicol and Yzak said happily.

"I won't let you shoot down this ship!" Dearka said

"WHAT?" Yzak exclaimed

"I'M JOINING EARTH!" Dearka said

"Dearka!" Nicol said

"Dearka are you sure?" Athrun said

"Ya after being on the Archangle my decision is final!"

Yzak and Nicol retreated back to the Versalius.

* * *

_On the Archangel_

"Dearka your sure about what your doing?" Athrun said

"Yes totally." Athrun just nodded and smiled.

"Dearka this is Kira Yamato he was the former pilot of the Strike." Athrun said

"You know Yzak, the pilot of the Duel really hates you." Dearka said shaking Kiras hand.

"Ya? For what?" Kira asked

"Well he says 'I had theSrtike right were I whanted him and I was naieve to alowe him to attack me." laughed Dearka. "He wouldn't even remove the scar that it gave him on his face." "He also says 'I will be the one to take that pilots life!'

"Sounds like he's going to have a grudgeon me for a wile. I'm not going any were!" Kira said.

"Kira honey!" A voice said from behind them.

"HelloLacus." Kira said giving her a kiss.

* * *

_ZAFT pilots._

"Dearka you idiot!" Yzak yelled "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US!"

"Yzak..." Nicol said. 'Dearka was Yzaks best friend...poor guy.' Nicol thought.

"Dearka you traitor!" Yzakyellednow on his knees.

'Is Yzak actually...crying?' Nicol thought as he stood looking down on Yzak with a suprised face. Nicol got down on his knees and put an arm around Yzak trying to comfort him.

"Nicol..." Yzak stammered.

"...What is it?..."

"How...how can you?"

"How can I what?" Nicol said his voice almost in a whisper.

"How can you be..so nice to me?"

"What?"

"After how mean I am to you.."

"Yzak..."

"I learn to forgive."

"Thanks." Nicol smiled at the comment, he'd never seen this side of Yzak. The side he keeps locked up that no one ever sees.

"Come on Yzak." (Nicol your so hot!)(You too Yzak!)

* * *

_Dearka_

'I wonder how Yzak is taking this back on the Versalius.' Dearka thought. 'He probably hates me.' 'Now I see how Athrun felt fighting his friend...what was his name...Kira.' These thoughts ran threw Dearkas mind for the rest of that day.

"Dearka." Athrun said waving a hand infront of his friends face. "Earth to Dearka!"

"huh? W-what?" Dearka said

"Are you thinking what I'm think your thinkng about?" Athrun questioned

"What?"

"Well are you?"

"If your thinking that I'm thinking about how Yzak is taking this than yes."

* * *

"Comander I think Yzak just needs some time." Nicol said 

"Very well then."

Thanks commander." Nicol saluted

* * *

_Yzak_

"Dearka you traitor."

"I think I just need to have a talk with you face to face."

"...Dearka...you fool..."

* * *

There you go! Don't Forget to review! 


	8. Yzak,You're An Idiot

Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam seed or any of it's charactures.

Umm I have a question what is a **_cliffhanger_?**

Ya umm thanks Kevin for your review...I'm not very good at saying thank you...(I ain't as nice as everone may think)

Well on with the story! (Don't forget to review!) The last chapter sucked I know...or did it...I think I jumped around way to much.

ummm I may a few days with the next one because once again I'm out of ideas..._sigh_

_Thanks for the reviews people I really apreciate them...The reason I took so long is well my dad wouldn't bring the laptop home and I had to wait and I had a bit of a problem with my memory for what I was going to write..._

SMACK!

...(eye twitches) WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Nothing, its as I say I like to hit you.

I'm whatchin' you like the shit hawk...well any ways I just made this chapter up as I whatn alonge...Sorry if it's not the best.

(guys if you knew what was going on in my life you would understand why it was late.)

* * *

Nicol let out a sigh.He had stayed with Yzak for six hours trying to comfort his older friend he really missed Dearka but...didn't show it. 'Why doesn't he just tell Dearka?' Nicol though 'It might make him feel better.' Yzak had fallen asleep on the couch next to him.(Yzak..sleeping..I never thought how hot that would be.)'Yzak and Dearka had been through alot together, re-entry, Childhood even when Yzak got the scar, when Dearka knew Yzak was hurt hewas first toYzaks cockpit...I fainted I wasn't much help.' Nicol thought laughing slightly. 

Yzak began to stir and he half opened his blue eyes.(Shit Yzak your hot) "Good morning sleepy head!" Nicol said cheerfuly(well sorta)

"How long have I been a sleep?" Yzak asked still a little tired.

"Well around 4 hours, you cried for 2 hours it eventually tired you out."

"Uh Oh,did the Commander find out? If he did I'm in alot of shit."

"Don't worry I covered for you."

"Thanks." Yzak smiled for the first time Nicol had seen in a wile. Nicol started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"YOU! You snore funny!" Nicol said laughing and suprisingly Yzak did to. "Oh and Yzak...ya might whant to fix your hair a bit.." Nicol said still laughing.

"Why?"

'Cause..it's sticking up!" Nicol said making Yzak blush.

"Ya well you should see your hair in the morning!" Yzak said picturing how messy Nicols neat curly hair could get.(LMAO!)

"Well Yzak ummm so...uhhh..." Nicol stamered

"Out with it Niki."

"Ummm well.." _'Here goes' _About Dearka...umm well are you going to talk to him?"

Yzak glared at Nicol and then sofened his icy blue eyes and said "I don't know. But if the chance comes I'll shoot that traidor down!"

"Ahh!" Nicol said as he fell off the couch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You suprised me..thats all. You whent from calm to out raged." Nicol said getting off the floor.

"I'd like a nother chance to talk to Athrun face to face." Nicol said brushing off his uniform and turning around to look out the window.

_A few moments pass_

"Yzak are you sure you whant to shoot down Dearka?" "Yzak answer me." Nicol said turning around. "He's gone?"

* * *

_Battle-Archangel againsed Natarle Badgurle_(I can't spell nor remember the name of her ship) 

"BASTERD!" The pilot of the Calamity said over the intercom at the Buster.

* * *

"Captain the Versalius is coming closer." 

"Damn this is all we need." Captain Ramius said.

"The Freedom, Justice and the Sky Grasper were buisy fightin the other 2 moble suits that Dearka was getting thrashed. "AHHHH!" He yelled as the pilot was about to fire.

* * *

"Captain the Versalius has launched the Blitz and the Duel." Mirialya said 

"This is about to get hard." she said alittle worrieder. "Alert our moble suits."

"Can't the waves are jamed." Sai said to his comadning officer.

* * *

'I'm a goner.' Dearka though as the moble suit that was supposed to attack him was blasted out of the way by a blue moble suit. 

"Dearka you alright?" The pilot said over the intercom

"Yzak!" Dearka said suprised.

"Who did ya think it was?" "The tooth fairy?" Yzak teased.

"...I...I'm glad to see you..."

"After all this thats all you can say?" "After betraying us?"

"Yzak not now...we can talk later."

"Fine." Yzak pouted

"Hey Dearka long time no see!" Nicol said over the intercom.(NICOL!)

"Hey yourself kid." Dearka said laughing slightly.

"Yo! Dearkafoucus so we can finish the god damnm battle and talk!" Yzak yelled.

* * *

_When the battle was finished_

"Dearka are you comming?" Athrun called going back to the Archangel.

"I'll be right there." Dearka said landing on the hot desert sands as Yzak did the same.

"Yzak-" Nicol started

"I'll be right there kid."

"Stop calling me kid, i'm only 2 years younger than you are!"

The two pilots walked towards eachother. "Well Yzak...you had somthing you whanted to say to me?"

"YaI do,TRAITOR!"

"Yzak come on grow up!"

"Don't you tell me to grow up!"

"Yzak..."

* * *

Also sorry if they were out of characture. 


	9. We Had Our Talk, now Will You Come Back?

Befor I started writeing this...so there would be no interuptions i tied my friend up! I'm so please with my self!

Ya But I can still talk stupid!

Oh Ya Duck tape Here ya go.(Tapes frieds mouth)

MM..mmmMmmm!

What?

MMmmmMmMmm!

Oh well.

* * *

"Yzak I don't agree with ZAFT!" 

"You did befor!"

"Ya befor I knew that they would blow up the Earth!" Yzak glared at Dearka. "Well that and I'm sick of takin' orders!"

"But Dearka...I-"

"You what?" Dearka smiled slily

"I...I...miss you..."

"You...you do?"

"Yes I do and so does Nicol."

"Yzak I...if I go back they'll arrest me...for being a traitor..."

"Dearka we'll figure somthing out..."

"YZAK WHEN YOU FIGHT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FIGHT FOR!"

"I...I...er..."

"Do you fight because you aretold?"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Yzak yelled pulling out his gun and pointing it at Dearka.

"Will you shoot me?" "I don't think you've got it in you to shoot your best friend." Dearka said walking closer to Yzak so the gun touched his fore head.

Yzak locked the gun with his thumb. "Watch me."

"Yzak put the gun down." Dearka said

"No."

"Yzak...please..."

"It's not to late to come back."

"I..." Dearka was speachless _'Should I go back to ZAFT?'_ Dearka thought

"Well I'm asking you for the last time as a friend...will you come back to ZAFT?" Yzak said putting down the gun.

Dearka thought about it for about five minutes and said "Yzak I will come back with you."

"SINCE YOU WON'T COMEBACK...did you just say you would?"

"Yes." Dearka laughed.

"Thanks..." Yzak said walking back to the Duel.

Dearka smiled and did the same.

* * *

_Back at the Versalius_

"You are a traitor and you expect us to take you back?" Commander Le Crousette said

"Commander please." Dearka said.

"Commander please give Dearka a chance!" Yzak said defending his friend.

"Hmmm...Very well then." _'Well at least Yzak will fight better having Dearka around.'_ "You are dismissed.

The two teens saluted and left."Thanks Yzak." Dearka said.

"You owe me."

"Whatever." Dearka laughed.

"I bet Nicol will be glad to see you." Yzak said smiling and Dearka smiled back.

The two friends walked into the room were Nicol was usually to be found.Nicol was sitting on a black couch and was writing music again not facing them.

"So Yzak did you talk to Dearka?" Nicol said not turning around.

"He sure did." Dearka said smiling

"D-Dearka!" Nicol said turning around in suprise and happiness.

"How ya been kid?"

"Why do you two always call me kid?" Nicol said with a sigh. His two older friends just shruged.

Dearka sat on the couch and Yzak leaned againsed the window.

"So what made you decide to come back?" Nicol asked.

"I have no idea." Dearka said and Nicol laughed at the comment.

"Dearka do you know what Yzakhas donesince you left?" Nicol said

"No Nicol!" Yzak said

"No please tell." Dearka said smiling slightly and looking at Yzak.

"Well Yzak was so upsett he c-"Yzak grabbed Nicol from behind and covered his mouth.

"NO WAY ARE YOU TELLIN'!"

"Mmmmmm!"

"What Nicol?"

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmmm!"

"Oh sorry." Yzak smirked letting go of Nicol.

"I said Yzak cryed him self to sleep!"

"He what?" Dearka laughed in astonishment.

"Nicol I'm gonna' beat the living shit out of you!" Yzak yelled.

"uh oh.." Nicol said running around the room Yzak close behind him going for his neck.

Yzak grabbed Nicol around the neck and started to squeaz.

"Ack, Yzak I can't...breath!" Grabbing Yzaks arm trying to losen his grip

"Yzak come on let him go." Dearka laughed at how childish his friends were being.

Yzak said nothing but let Nicol go resuming his place bye the window.

"Idiot." Yzak said to Nicol

"What did you say to me?"

"Nothing"

You whanna' go Yzak?" Nicol said standing up.

"You couldn't win in a fight againsed me." Nicol said nothingbut sat back down.

"You two are so childish." Dearka laughed.

* * *

"Haha, well there ya go another chapter. Whats with the lack of reviews? Atleat i'll keep it going even if I only get like 2 reviews per chapter. 

MMMmmmmmmmm!

K I'll untie you now.

_SMACK!_

What was that for?

For tieing me up dumbass!

WELL YOU KEEP HITTING ME!

so...

_sigh..._I'll deal with you later...please REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!

_SMACK!_

WHAT THE FUCK!

Loser...

bitch...

you don't mean that. _sniff_

I know.


	10. It Was My Fault!

YO! Thanks for the reviews people! Justice you review gave me an a few ideas for future chapters the thing about it is I haven't decided how I'll use them...but I'm sure I can make something awsome out of it. I hope people who read these chapters will review!

Note for all chapters: It is pure coincidece if some events are simalar to actual events or events on the show. THANKS!

* * *

"Do you guys think if we talk to Athrun he'll come back?" Nicol asked hopefully.

"Doubt it,if Athrun is the boy I met years ago he won't cause he's stuborn." Yzak smirked

"Your right." Dearka said agreeing. "Let's try any way." Dearka added

"D-did you not hear what I just said?" Yzak said suprised

"Yes I'm just sayin'."

"You know Yzak he's right.

"What?...I'm confused..."Yzak said

"You really are stupid aren't you Yzak." Nicol said

Dearka started laughing "can all we do is bicker?"

"Well lets do somthing elts besides fight eachother."

"We didn't arrgue as much when Athrun was around." Nicol said.

"Who cares about Athrun Zala." Yzak said

"I do.."Nicol said.

"My god your an idiot." Yzak said rolling his eyes.(LMAO!)

"Yzak that wasn't called for." Nicol said "Dearka what made you decide to come back?"

"Well I thought about how fighting your friends is so stupid...and I would never forgive myself if I shot one of you down..." Dearka said looking at his feet.

* * *

_two days later_

"We're going to try and get Athrun back today..right?" Nicol asked his older friends

"Sure are kid." Dearka said

"Please stop calling me kid." Nicol said

"Well then ladies are we goin' or what?" Yzak smirked

"Hey!" Nicol said

"Relax Nicol he's just trying to bug ya." Dearka said. "And yes Yzak were commin'"

* * *

_Battle_

The battle was on and the Freedom was about to take down the Duel which was under heavy damage and low onpoweras well as the attacking moble suit it was running towards him. "Oh shit." Yzak said as the moble suit came closer, Yzak could do nothing to save his sorry ass but then the blitz came out of no were, or so it seemed it just came out of mirage mode and it was barely in time but the Freedom saw it comming and pulled out it's beam saber and cut it in half."NICOL!" The Le Crousette team yelled. (Even Athrun) "YOU BASTERED!" Yzak saidpushing the buttons to launch his missiles but befor he could fire and destroy the Freedom he was out of power."FUCK!" He yelled slamming a fist on his key board. The Freedom was also out of power. All moble suit were out of power and retreating back to there ship.

* * *

_Later after the battle in the dressing room(Were they change into there pilot suits)_

Yzak punched a locker and then yelled"DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!" As he kicked the locker denting it.

"Yzak calm down." Dearka yelled

"How can I be calm!" Yzak yelled back

Dearka grabbed Yzak bye the neck of his pilot suit and thrusted him againsed the locker. "YZAK IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!

"Yes it was! If Nicol hadn't tryed to save me he would still would be here!"

"Yzak Nicol did a very brave thing by saving you don't let his sacrifice be in vain! He wouldn't whant us to frett like this!"

"Your right..."

"I know." Dearka whispered

"Uhhhhh Dearka...you can let me go now."

"wha...oh sorry." Dearak said letting go of his friend.

* * *

_Archangel_

"...nicol..." Athrun whispered lying face down on the couch obvioulsy depressed over his friend's death. "Why you of all people...you..."

"Athrun...I'm...I'm sorry." someone said sitting on the end of the couch.

"Huh..." Athrun said rolling over on to his back and sitting up. "Sorry for what?"

"I know that the pilot of the blitz was a friend of yours...wasn't he." Kira said looking at his feet.

"Yes...his name was Nicol Amalfie...he was only 15...he loved the piano...He only faught to protect the his home..the PLANTs." Athrun said as a singel tear ran down his face. He didn't want Kira to see him cry.

"Athrun..I..."

"I know Kira...we're fighting a war it happens."

"Athrun I really am sorry."

"I know Kira."


	11. When I Met You

Chapter 11

Thanks For The Reviews. Ya umm In your Reviews please tell me what your favorite chapter(s) were! I need to know for editory perposes. Oh ya the Freedom can run out of power all moble suits can they take 2 days to charge.(Saw it on anepasode)

This is kinda well diffrent sorta a Dream Yzak was having as he slept after the battle...Ya I tried...

I tryed on the last chapter to,I really did.

No you didn't.

Yes I did I've been working on it for 3 days!

No you weren't!

Were you at my house the whole time?

No..

Well then how would you know!

I uhhhh...Shit she got me...

Damn right I did!

* * *

_Dream_

"Mom come on do I have to?" The eleven year old complained.

"Yzak you have to get away from video games and go outside."(sounds just like somthing my mom says to me)

"But mom!"

"Nobuts young man goto the park and play."

"Mother!" He said clutching his skate board.

"Yzak Jule, Now!"

"Fine!"Yzak said slamming thefront door and skate boarded down the road to the park. "Mabey I'll just lay down under a tree and then go home. at least my mom will stop complaining."

A few momentts later the boy arived at the park and layed under the shade of a big oak tree and fell asleep.(Kawaii)

A young blond boy was running in the green grass not noticing the other boy lying down and triped over him. "Holly shit!"a startledYzak said sitting up

"Sorry 'bout that." The boy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You'd better be!" Yzak said very pissed off.(thats nothing new)

"Chill man I said I was sorry."

TheYzak layed back down and shut his eyes for a few minutes. "You still here?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Ya...My name is Dearka...Whats yours?"

"Go away." Yzak said not opening his eyes.

"Hey I'm trying to be nice."

Yzak half opened his eyes and said "Yzak."

"What?" The other boy said confused.

"My name is Yzak." The other boy said trying to be cool.(Which he is)

"Hey Yzak!" Another boy called running towards them.

"Oh come on! Not Zala." Yzak said sitting up seeing that there was another boy with Athrun and then lying back down.

"Hey Yzak." Athrun said sitting down beside Yzak and Dearka.

"Who is your friend Zala?" Yzak smirked

"Oh his name is Nicol."

"Whatever." Yzak said his eyes still closed.

"Hi I'm dearka." The blond said to Nicol.

"Nice to meet you." Nicol smiled.

Yzak stood up and climbed into the large oak tree lmost to the top as the other kids tryed to get up and eventually did.

"You guys are pathetic you can barely climb a tree." Yzak smirked as Dearka sat on the same branch as him.

"What is with you?" Dearak said alittle ticked off at the silver haird boys behavior. Yzak said nothing but glared at Dearka.

"Relax he's alway like this." Athrun said with a small laugh. "Uhh were is Nicol?"

"You meen the green haired kid? Up there." Dearak pointed up, sure enough Nicol was at the top laughing "hey did you forget about me?"

"Nicol...your so weird." Athrun laughed

"Ya I know." Nicol shifted in the branch but didn't look what he was doing and slipped "AHHHH!" Nicol fell through the tree and Yzak caught him by the arm.

"Be careful." Yzak said pulling Nicol on to the branch.

"Uhhh thanks..."

Yzak said said nothing but climbed higher.

Nicol starred at Yzak for a moment as the silver haired boy who had his eyes closed sitting againsed the bark of the tree and smiled.

"Nicol!" Mrs. Amalfi called

"Comming mom!" He yelled back.

"Kid becarful gettin' down." Yzak said his icy blue eyes on the younger boy

"OK!"

_End Dream_

* * *

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

"What already?" Yzak said turning off is alarm. Yzak let out a sigh "We had a lot of days like that when we were kids." Yzak put back on hisred uniform over his blue shirt and walked down the hall to see Dearka in the pilots lounge.

"Hey." Dearka said to his friend who sat down on the couch.

"Hey." Yzak answered lost in space.

"What ya thinkin' about?"

"Us..."

"What? YOUR GAY?"

"No stupid when we were little when we first met."

"You mean that summer day in the park were I met Athrun, you and Nicol for the first time?"

Yzak nodded with a smile. "I didn't think I could stand you."

"I thought you were a stuck up hot head."

"We were wrong to think that about eachother." Yzak laughed.

"I wasn't wrong."

"Dearka-"

"No I ment you**are** a hot head but your not stuck up."(LOL!)

Yzak punched Dearka in the arm "The Hell" Deaarak said blocking a nother one. "The Fuck was that for?"

"For tripping over me when we were little." Dearak laughed at the comment.

"You still remember?"

"How couldI forget?" Yzak smiled.

* * *

Don't ask Y I did this chapter like this because truthfully I have no clue...

Damn your and idiot.

"YEP AND _PROUD_ OF IT!"

(rolls eyes)

Do you know what?

What?

Yzak Rocks.

"No Dearka does.

NU UH!

UH HUH!

I'm done with you you Yzak hater!

I don't hate him!

Do so!

(rolls eyes)


	12. Discusion

Chapter 12-_This Chapter is Dedicated to all Gundam Seed lovers! _

Did you like the last chapter? Hope ya liked it.

I thought it would be cute for lil' Yzak to save lil' Nicol. OH THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEEPS!

Kira freedom that last chapter I just thought up as I whent a long. Just so ya know! umm this one i thought was...well...ocward and they seem out of characture kinda sorta.

* * *

_Next day_

"Well we finally left Earths atmosphere." Dearka said lounging on the couch.

"Took long enough." Yzak said leaning againsed the window as usual.

"We only left Earth because the legged ship did." Deaka said

Yzak said nothing but looked over his shoulder out the window.

"Why is it that ZAFT an Earth can't get along?" Dearka questioned.

"Dunnow." Yzak answered.

"It's kinda sad there's just the two of us."

"Huh?"

"I mean well we lost Rusty and Nicol thanks to theFreedom's pilot and Athrun joinedthe Earth Forces."

"Are you sayin' we should do the same Dearka?" Yzak smirked.

"Well with Earth I noticed that the pilots didn't take orders. It would cut us a brake."

"My mother is on the PLANT supream council." Yzak said looking at the foor.

"What are you, a momma's boy?"

"NO!"

"Well then..." Dearka said studying Yzak with his lavender eyes.

"Drop it Dearka we get caught talking about this we'll be in trouble."

"Awwwww poor baby scared to get in trouble." Dearka laughed

"Shut up dumbass."

"Ooooooo I'm scared." Dearka teased

"You're such an idiot." Yzak said rolling his eyes.

"Yep us idiots got to stick together!" Dearka teased once more.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"OK.Dearka said.Yzak..."

''What?"

"I need..."

"What?"

"Sugar."

"What!"

"I need sugar."

"The fuck?Are you trying to bug me?"

"Yes, is it working?"

"Yes."

"Good, my goal is acomplished."

"Dearka you trully are an idiot."

"I have top keep my title." Yzak rolled his eyes at this comment. "Yzak?"

"What?"

"I'm board."

"So am I."

"We always had stuff to do when we were little."

"Yep."

"Those summer days..."

"Ya...didn't we already descuse this?"

"Ya so...why did we bring it back up?"

"Dunnow."

There was silence for a long time

"This is ocward." Yzak nodded at Dearka.

"Well any way..."

"Dearka..."

"Yes."

"When you fight...what do you fight for?"

"I fight to protect my friends and familly. You?"

"I don't know mabey to prove myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Like...to show I'm the strongest."

"Oh ya...good reason." Dearka said sarcasticly rolling his eyes and Yzak hit him over the head. "I should have seen that comming huh?"

"For how long you've known me...ya."

"Hehehe.'' Dearka said rubbing his head.

"LEVELTWO BATTLE STATIONS!" The woman said over the intercom.

* * *

"Yzak Jule, Duel launch!"

"Dearka Elsman, Gundam Buster heading out!"

"Dearka today we take down the Archangle!"

"Damn right we are!" Dearka answered.

* * *

"Well...there ya go...the next one will be a little more interesting... 


	13. Captured:Part 1

The 2 pilots get captured and dearka stays and yzak trys to get him back.

Well her ya go lil peeps...Ya I know the last chapter was rushed slightly...sry.

DON'T HURT ME!

"Eat this you dirtbags!" Yzak said firing and the Archangel.

"Kira if we wear them out we can capture them instead of shooting them down." Athrun said to Kira over the intercom.

"Right!" His friend answered.

"No way in hell are we going to let that happen!" Dearka said as if it was a game.

* * *

"How could we let this hapen!" Dearka said over the intercom to Yzak. "How could we alowe the to capture us! 

"DAMN!" Yzak said trying to get his moble suit free of the Justice's grasp. "Our god damn moble suits are out of power!"

The two ZAFT pilots were put into diffrent cells aboard the Archangle. "This is just perfict!" Yzak complained.

"We'll be out'a here in no time." Dearka said lying down.

"What?"

"We're the pride of the ZAFT millitary are we not? Someone will bust us out of here."

Yzak said nothing but stared at Dearka for a brife moment and looked away. (hmmmm.) The automatic door opened and a pritty girl walked in.

"Hey Yzak there are some pritty girls on this ship!" Dearka said sitting up.

"Dearka do you hit on every girl you see?" Yzak said lying down. The girl just stood there in embaresment and rage.

"So whats your name sweetie?" Dearka asked.

"My name is Miriallya you dirtbag."

"Ouch! That hurt" Dearka said suprised that a good looking guy like him was turned down.

"I CAME HERE TO APOLOGISE FOR THE INSODENT THAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU BUT FORGET IT!" Miriallya saidsprinting out of the room.

"W-wait!" The door shut befor meriallya could here his words.

"You suck Dearka." Yzak laughed at his friend who just stood looking at the door with his mouth open in suprise.

"A...wha...I...she...DAMN IT!" Dearka said.

The door opened once again but a boy walked in.

"Hey Kira." Dearka said sort of a shamed.

"Uhhhh did somthing happen? I saw mere run out of here and she looked mad. I cam in here to make sure nothing happened like last time."

"Uhhhh...no nothing happened." Dearka said obviously lying.

"He was being a real ass thats what." Yzak smirked making Kira turn around.

"You must be the pilot of the Duel."

"Damn right."

"Hey Yzak Kira here pilots the Freedom and used to pilot the Strike." Dearka said making trouble.

"He what?This little bastered killed Rusty and Nicol and gave me this blasted scar!" Yzak said sitting up fists clenchedat the brunette he failed to shoot down. (A good lookin' brunette)

The automatic door opened again and some one walked up to Kira. "Athrun you traitor!" Yzak yelled. "Athrun just glanced at him and lookied back at Kira.

"Kira we are whanted on the bridge."

"Ok I'm comming."

"Hey Athrun your whanted to by ZAFT...AS A TRAITOR!"

"Yzak...let it go." Athrun said as he and Kira were at the door facing it and walking out.

"H-how dare he talk to me like that!" Yzak growled.

"He's right you know."

"WHAT YOUR AGREEING WITH HIM!"

"You obsess about him being a traitor way to much."

"I...I...y...your agreeing with the enimy?"

"Yes...No...mabey...sort'a..."

"I don't get you sometimes Dearka." Yzak said with a sigh realiving his friend was right.

Sirens started going off and they heard the captin say "ZAFT FORCES APPROCHING LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Told ya some one would be along to get us." Dearkasaid tryumphantly.

"How do you know they could be here to destroy the ship." Yzak said as a comback.(Not a very good one)

* * *

Well every body hear you go sry it was a bit late I'm really buisy now'a days..._sigh_

NU UHU! YOU SIT ON THE COUCH AND WATCH TAPED EPASODES OF GUNDAM SEED OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND LISTEN TO MUSIC!

N-no I don't/didn't!_Shiftsuneasily in chair_

"Ya you do you always do.''

"I'M GETTING READY TO START SCHOOL!

"Oh ya you haven't started yet have we not till the5th of September. My mom has me all nervous thanks to sertain marks. I wasn't on the honors list for the first time. Woop de do...well that and other things that I wasn't suposed to do...hehehe...to much vidioe games...instead of homework...I hope this Year is easier..._sigh._


	14. Captured: Part 2

Chapter 14- Captured: Part 2

"Umm I have a serious lack of reiviews why is that ya know It's makes me sad when people don't review...ya...bu I have like 2 people who always review...If you won't review E-mail me. If I'm lucky 3 and I thak you guys you are the ONLY people who review thanks Kira Freedom, Athrun'sprecious roseand Infinet Jusice and Eternal Hell Spawn for there reviews on this story and my last one. THANKS!

Well this one isn't the best but here I go.

* * *

_Out side the ship_

"W-what is that!" Kira asked Athrun over the intercom.

"I don't know,but it looks like the Confidence Rebourn that ZAFT was working on." Athrun said and then remembered '_...wait...Rusty...piloted the confidence...could it...be...no...I did think I saw his body floating in space after the battle but I wasn't sure he was dead...could it be Rusty? This pilot fights like Rusty...could it be?'_

"I'm going todisable this moble suit." Kira said

"Wait Kira."

"What?"

"Just a sec." Athrun said "Attension Confidence."

"Ya what is it? Going to surrendure?"

"R-Rusty?"

"A-Athrun!"

"Rusty we all thought you were dead!"

"Ya your a traitor to ZAFT!"

"Rusty...please Yzak says that enough."

"YOU GUYS KILLED DEARKA AND YZAK!"

"No there in the ship we captured them!"

"Then relese them!"

"But...we..." Athrun said.

"Am I missing somthing?" Kira said.

"Uhhhh no Kira this is between Rusty and I."

"Ok." Kira said buting out.

"LET THEM GO!"

"WE CAN'T!"

_'I can't do this alone...I need renforsments...'_ "Athrun I'll be back..AND I'LL GET DEARKA AND YZAK OUT OF THERE!" And with that he left.

"Well that was easy." Kira said having not done anything.

* * *

_Rusty (I have a picture off a special epasod of Rusty, He's really cute)_

"Did you find any thing out Commander Makenzie?" Le Crousette said.

"Yes, Yzak and Dearka are alive but I need a team of JINN's to break into the Archangel and bust them out."

"Very well. You can take our finest team the Wolf team you will lead them tempararily."

"M-ME COMMAND ADMIRIL WOLF'SELLITE TEAM! It's enough that you raised my rank sir." Rusty saluted.

"Don't be so modest boy." Le Crousette smiled.

"YES SIR!" He saluted.

"At ease Makenzieyou are dismissed."

"SIR!"

* * *

"Commander Makenzie your team is waiting." A crewmansaluted.

"Thanks."

Hewalked into a room were 12 people in green uniforms 9 men and 4 women.

"Attention wolf team."

"SIR!" The whole team saluted.

"At ease. We will be breaking in to the Archangle to bust out 2 members of the Le Crousette Team."

"Sir may I speak?" A pritty blond haird girl asked.

"Go ahead."

"I don't mean to sound odd but,Do you mean THE Le Crousette Team?"

"Yes I do, I am part of that team."

The Girl looked suprise and said "Thank you sir." and saluted.

_'All this saluting...I'm not used to it 's not natural.' _Rusty thought. "Wemove out at 21 hundred hours."

"YES SIR!" The all saluted once more.

* * *


	15. What Do You Mean, Your Staying?

Did ya like the last chapter? hope so I wasn't planning on Rusty liveing. Oh well he's hot.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

They flew through space as fast as possible."Thrusters on low we don't whant to be discovered yet." The pilots did as they were told and landed on the back of the Archangel Rusty and the 3 girls(Rusty is a ladys man like Dearka)hid on the under bell of the ship. "Thoughs foolish Naturals leaving the bay open like that." Rusty smirked.

They snuck into the bay and weren't discoverd, thankfully They were also thankfull to see both the Buster and the Duel and there repairs were finished. They four of them snuck around the hall and Rusty whispered "Where in hell are they."

"DEARKA YOU IDIOT!" A familliar voice yelled.

"Found them." One of the girls giggled.

They approched the door and signeled two of the girls to stand guard and one to come with him. Inside the room it was dark Rusty whispered "You alright guys?"

"Dearka that sounds alot like...RUSTY!" Yzak said thinking back to when the Confidence was taken down.

"Yes thats my name." Rusty said comming in to view of his friends. "We need to get you out of here and get you suited up."

"But the doors are locked you need a pin number and a card key to open them."

"I knew this looked too easy." Rusty said.

"Ooooo Rusty who is your pritty blond friend?" Dearka teased.

"Wait till we get back to the Versalius."

"Commander Makenzie I know how to open the door with out a pin and card key."

"C-COMANDER! Yzak and Dearka said at the same time.

"How?" He asked the woman.

"Yzak get away from the door and commander Makenzie please step away." They did so but the split second they were clear she raised her gun and shot the lock off."

"THE FUCK YZAK!" Yzak yelled.

"Ok Dearka your turn." She said as Dearka pressed his back againsed the door.

"Ok guys follow me." Rusty said running out of the room with Dearka and Yzak close be hind as hey whent down the hall.

The two teens got suited up armed them selfs and enterd the bay Yzak got in the cocpit of the Duel and powered it up but saw Dearka was not getting in his. He opened his cocpitand yelled "HEY JACKASS HURRY UP!"

"Yzak...I'm...not...I'M NOT GOING BACK TOZAFT!" Dearka yelled.

"What? Don't be stupid now hurry up and get in the Buster!"

"No!"

"What do youmean_ no?_"

"IT MEANS EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!NOW GET OUT'A HERE!"

"Dearka...fine." Yzak said angrily.

* * *

_Back at the Versalius_

"Yzak were is Dearka?" Rusty asked

Yzak clenched his fists and said "He...He...HE JOINED EARTH HE STAYED BEHIND HE IS NOT A ZAFT SOLDURE AND WHEN WE MEET IN BATTLE I'M TAKING HIM DOWN! YOU HEAR THAT ELSMAN!""

Rusty just sat there mouth open.

"And when did you become Commander Makenzie?"

"Uhhhhhh well...Thats a long story." Rusty said brushing his red hair out of his face.(Though it always is.)

* * *

How was that chapter? not the best right? oh well. My goal i to make this sory like 30 chapters is that OK?

_SMACK!_

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?

"Dunnow."


	16. Battle Of The Idiots

Chapter 16

Sry that this chap is slightly boring...

I know why opparation spit break was called that. Well my grampy(millitary) said that spit could mean spit fire and a spit fire is alot of gunfire...so there ya go.I always wondered...

* * *

_Versalius_

"YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE ALL THIS TIME?" Yzak yelled making Rusty take a few steps back."You've got some explaining to do!"Yzak added "And since when are you Commander Makenzie?"

"Uhhhh well I was found shortly after the battle I was asumed MIA I was given the New Confidence ZAFT was working on and uhhhhhh I whent on a critical mision assigned to me by Chairman Zala andI succseded and my rank was raised."

His friends just sat there mouths open.

"Rusty..."Yzak said quietly

"Yes?"

"I'm...Over joyed your..alive..." Yzak managed to say hiding how happy he rally was.

"Thanks. But I have one question..."

"Ya and whats that?"

"Were is Nicol?"

Yzaklooked at the floor andthen back at Rusty. "Nicol...was...taken down shortly after...after we thought you were...dead."Yzak said sadly.

"I see..." He said Darkness filling his mind for a moment."We The Le Crusette Team make on hell of a team!" Rusty said happily, changing the subject.

"W-what?" Yzak said

"Well we do."

"DAMN FUCKIN' RIGHT WE DO!"

"WE'LL TAKE DOWN THAT MOBLE SUIT AND IT'S PILOT!" Rusty yelled "..And which moble suit would that be exactly?"

"Freedom." Yzak said clenching his fists.

"Then we'll take down the legged ship!"Rusty added.

"Damn right!" Yzak said "Just one thing though."

"Oh ya and whats that? Not to hit on your girl friends?"

"What girl friends?"

"I figured a guy like you wou-"

"Well you figured wrong!"Yzaksaid prittypissed...again.(LOL)"What I was going to say was do I have to call you Commander Mackenzie?"

"Hell no." Rusty laughed.

"Good, but I bet dumbass would work better."

"Okay now your pushin' it."

* * *

_Archangle_

"Come on let me go!" Dearka yelled

"You are a prisoner and you tryed to escape!" Arnold Newman said back.

"I could have but I didn't!"

"You know he's right." Captin Ramius said. "Why didn't you escape?"

"Because I'm not with ZAFT anymore!"

"Y-your not?"

"No...And to prove it-" Dearka clenched his fists closed his eyes and prepared himself for the comitment he was about to make. "I willtake down the Confidence and the Duel as well as there pilots..."

"Dearka do you know what your saying?" Athrun said shocked at what he just heard. "You'll take down Yzak, You've known Yzak for a long time and have been best friends since you met!"

"I know...but...instead of...well...I could probably convince them...to come around to Earth. Yzak and Rusty aren't seeing the whole picture.

"All the power is probablygoing to there fat heads." Athrun laughed.

"Ya probably."

"And if it were you it would just add to your big ego." Athrun added with a laugh.

"Yeah...WHAT-What's that suposed to mean?" Dearka said almost doing a sweat drop.

"Well any way you can stay on the Archangle but not a a prisoner, and if you betray us the consiquenses will be quite high, understand?" The captain said being very generous.

"Thank you!" Dearka saluted.

"Ummm why are you saluting me? You not actually a Earth Alligences soldure."

"Sorry...habit" Dearka said rubbing his neck."ZAFT is much more stricked then Earth."

* * *

Well my peeps here ya goI found the time in my buisy day...I know worst chapter yet...Oh well...I need some help in the next one I'm thinkin' of doing somthing...diffrent like sending the boys to a diffrent dimension...or another flash back.Or do you just whant me to continue with this?

I do not write another chapter until I get 2 or three good reviews on this subject.(the on above)

THANKS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	17. Fight!

HELLO! I'M A WEIRDO! AND I'M PROUD OF IT!

Well do that dumbass here is don't being...an ass we can get on with the story. Why do I hang with U?

BECAUSE US WEIRDOS GOT'S TA STICK TOGETHER!

(rolls eyes) Idiot.

I know U R!

* * *

"Sooooo did any thing elts happen wile I was gone?" Rusty said 

"Uhhhh...No nothing of intrest." Yzak said sitting on his bed looking at the wall.

"Yzak why are u looking at the wall?"

"I'm thinking."

"And...''

"I've come to the conclusion that..."

"That?"

"I'm board." Yzak said hanging up side down

"Wha-" Rusty did a sweat drop. "THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WHANT TO DO?"

"Ever since Nicol...died It's been pritty dull...we used to argue and mess with eachother."

"Things haven't changed much then." After that Rusty started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Yzak said confused still upside down. "Besides a little mental damage."

"You look funny!" Rusty said looking at his silver haired friend whos hair was dangling freely.

Yzak stood up and walked over to Rusty and glared at him and then..._SMACK!_ "You idiot!"

"You whanna' go Yzak?"

"YA RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"(Did I mension egos, huge very huge egos?)

Rusty punched yzak in the mouth. "Rusty you hit like a girl!"

"I'M STRONGER THAN YOU ARE!"

"NU UH!"

"A girl walked in the room is every thing alright commander joule, commander mackenzie?" she said.

"LEAVE US THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND CARROT TOP!"

"What did you call me!" Rusty yelled as the girl left with haste.

"Carrot top!"

"That's what I thought!"Rusty grabbed Yzak and threw him on the floor face down and grabbed his arms and held them to his back.

"Damn Rusty let me up!"

"NO NOT TILL YOU CALL MERCEY!"

"NEVER!" Yzak pulled his knees under himselfbrought him self up andthrust Rusty into the wall.

Befor Rusty pulled himself off the floor Yzak ran out of the room and by the time Rusty was standing Yzak had dissapered. When Rusty had calmed down he didn't know why his was fighting Yzak and then noticed somthing running down his chin he wiped it and it was blood."When did I get this. Oh well." Rusty walked down the hall to his room and laydown. "Were could Yzak have gone?" He shut his eyes to think.

* * *

_Yzak_

"Commander Joule you have not been permitted to leave!" One of the crewman said.

"LAUNCH ME OR I BLOW A HOLE IN THE GOD DAMN SHIP!"

"You are clear to go."

Yzak flew through space looking...looking for something or someone.

* * *

_Archangle_

"Captan the Duel is heading to wards the ship.''

"Send the Buster out and leave Kira and Athrun on stand by."

"Are you sure?"

"Definatly."

"Dearka Elsman, Buster heading out!"

* * *

"Yzak you're going down!" 

"No Dearka wait."The Busterfired at the Duel barely missing."DEARKA YOU JACKASS LISTEN!"

"I'M GIVING YOU NO MERSEY!"

"No Dearka...I...Just had a fight with Rusty..and I realized...you were right..."

"This is a trick."

"No trick open your cocpit and if you wish to kill me...then shoot me..."

They opened there cocpits and stood up outside and Dearkapointed his gun at Yzak. "Dearka if you shoot me...who is the real traitor?" Dearka put his gun down.

"Common Yzak...lets go to the archangle."

"Are we..."

"Friends? Yes of course."

* * *

_Archangle_

"You brought a ZAFT souldure on board!" The captain Ramius was wearing down from the last half hour of arguing.

"Please captain!" Dearka said.

"Your a very perswaysive boy Elsman...He can stay."

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN!"

"So whats your name soldure."

"Yzak."

"Yzak what?"

"Joule."

"So yourEzaria Joules boy." Mwu La Flaga said.

"Ya, whats it to ya?"

"Oooo a tough one." Mwu shot back

"Oh please." Yzak said rolling his eyes.

"Ummm Yzak what happened to your lip?" Dearka asked

"Rusty punched me. I didn't even notince I was bleeding."

* * *

Well there pritty weird and awsome right? MWHAHAHAHA! 


	18. Mackenzie's Final Battle

Chapter 18

"What do you mean _he's gone?_" Rusty Yelled

"He left 4 hours ago and we don't know were he whent." Le Crousette said.

_'Great...I'm the only one left.' _Rusty thought. "I'm going out."

"Sir?" The Crewman questioned. "Why-"

"Thats none of your consern." Rusty shot back.

"Very well then Mackenzie, But you will be accompanied by Miguel Aiman he was your mentor after all." Le Crousette said.

"He's back is he?" Rusty said.

"Yes indeed, He should be here any moment now."

The automatic door opened "Hey Rusty, lookes like you've had some succsess in the millitary."

"Migule long time no see."

"Mr. Aimen nice to see you."

"You too commander Le Crousette. So Rusty we have to go findYzak huh?"

"Ya..."

"What did you do?"

"What I did!"

"I did nothing."

"Ya right thats the understatement of the year. I can see a slight red red mark on your face."

"Ok fine, Yzak and Ihad a fight so what...I hope I didn't hurt him too bad."

"You probably only hurt his ego." Migule laughed.

"Well should we go?"

"Yes."

The two boys got suited up Rusty in red and Miguel in green and the two of them walked to there moble suits Rusty hada customised orange GINN moble suit and Rusty had a platinum moble suit...the ZGMF-X11AConfidence Rebourn.

* * *

"Rusty Mackenzie, LAUNCH!"

"Magic Bullet of Dusk, Launch!" (Thats Migules nickname)

"The two of them flew threw space looking for Yzak. "Yzak come in, Yzak do you read me?" Rusty was trying to reach Yzak. "DAMN!" Rusty said slamming a fist on his key board.

"Rusty any luck?"

"No.You?"

"Well I detect a Atlantic Federation ship It lookes like the Archangle."

"I have a feeling I know were Yzak is...and I don't think he's with ZAFT."

"Well in that case." Rusty fired his M69 Barrus heavy ion cannon at the Archangle and it hit one of the main thrusters. And Shortly after that5 moble suits were launched. "Oh shit." Rusty said.

"This may be slightly hard." Migule said back over the intercom. "Do you know who the pilots are?"

"Yes Dearka is in the Buster,Yzak Duel and Athrun Justice and I think a guy named...Kira is in the Freedom. There all Cordinaters except the pilot of the Strike."

"I know Rusty I had a breefing on there Genetic types."

"Oh sorry."

"Rusty, Migule nice too see you again sorry you have to die." Yzak smirked.

"Uhhhh Yzak thats alittle harsh even for you." Dearka said.

"Don't kill them if you can disable them." Kira said

"DIE!" Migule yelled.

"You can't destroy use!" Yzak yelled drawing his beam sabers.

"I taught you everything you know, I was your mentor!" Miguel yelled firing his M66 Canis short-range guided missile at Yzak and hitting causing the 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS on the Duels shoulder to explode.

"Not everything!" Yzak yelled.

"Dearka DIE!" Rusty yelled hesitating slightly firing TheConfidence'sNuclear impulse Cannon.

"The Freedom and the Justice were closing in on the Confidence. "GUYS CLEARLY WE NEED TO TAKE THEM DOWN WE CAN'T DISSABLE THEM!" Athrun yelled to his friends.

The Freedom drew one of its beam sabers and put it's thrusters on max and flew at the Confidence. "Oh shit." Rusty said. The freedom cut off all Rustys Weapons and the the Justice Took its beam sabers and cut the Confidence Rebourn diagonally in 2 places and it blew up. "Rusty...I'm so...so sorry." Athrun whispered tears running down his cheeks. "Rusty!" Migule yelled making the Duel and the Buster turn around to see what happened. "ATHRUN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BASTERED!" Migule yelled his GINN when full flight and took out his beam saber and tryed to slice the Justice wile Yzak and Dearka were just sitting in there cocpits in shock.

"Athrun killed...Rusty." Dearka said what Yzak was thinking.

"ATHRUN WHO IS THE REAL TRAITOR! KILLING YOUR OWN FRIEND!"Dearka yelled.

* * *

This time I killed Rusty sorry...Wow...DAMN RUSTY IS HOT!(I've seen pics very cute) Oh well. 


	19. Fading Friendship

Chapter 19

Sorry it took so long I have homework and school and I bike home all the way up hill fromschool all the way home.

"OH SIMPATHY OH POOR BABY!"

SHUT UP!

"CH!"

"Oh ya Thanks for the reiviews astrocosmos! And sry if you don't like this chapter not the best..and the shortest...I'm thinking aboutending it soon...but I don't know HOW what the conclusion will be! Thats were you guyscome inwhat kind of ending would you enjoy?"

* * *

"Athrun how messed up are you?" Yzak yelled at him over the intercom."You killed one of your best friends! HE DIED AT YOUR HANDS!" 

"I...killed him...I...killed Rusty...He..was not the enimy...I WAS!" Athrun still barelybeliving what he had just done.

"Athrun we should head back to the ship." Kira said.

"Yes." Athrun said turning to the ship

"You too Dearka and Yzak." Kira finished.

* * *

_Archangle-Pilots Dressing Room_

"YOU KILLED RUSTY YOU BASTERED! Yzak yelled as he thrustaupsetAthrun againsed the lockers. "WHO IS THE REAL ENIMY NOW!"

"Yzak let him go!" Dearka said just as pissed off as Yzak was.

"NO!"

"LET HIM GO OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" Kira said standing beside Dearka.

Athrun pushed Yzak of of him and disapered in his room.

"Athrun...!"Kira said turning to yell at Yzak.

* * *

"Athrun honey?" Cagallie said sympatheticly threw the door."Can I come in?"(Cagalli I hate you!) 

"Go ahead..."Athrun said between sobs.

Cagallie opened the automatic door to find Athrun sitting on his bed crying.She sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Athrun..."

"I...k-killed..m-m..y...be.s.-s..t ..f...r...i.end-d!" Athrun said sobbing so he could hhardly get his breath.(No matter how tough you are you would still cry if you killed your best friend)

"Oh honey...''

"I killed Rusty...I killed him...Whats wrong with me! I WOULD CALL KIRA THE TRITOR TO HIS OWN KIND!BUT WHAT DOES THA MAKE ME!KIRAS NOT A TRAITOR, I AM!"

"Oh Athrun."

* * *

"Yzak you jackass!" Kira yelled."ATHRUN'S GUILT IS THE ONLY PUNISHMENT HE CAN PUT UP WITH!"

"Yzak he's right." Dearka said. "Why are you so mad? I know you should be but...didn't you apologise to Rusty after the fight?"

"W-well no..and now I can't ever make up...because he's...because he's...dead..and I won't ever forgive Zala for what he's done...and...it's partly my fault...because...Rusty came looking for me..."

* * *

_Migule_

"I can't belive Athrun killed Rusty." Migule said to Le Crousette.

"Who knows Athrun would kill Rusty."Le Crousette smirked."I thought Athrun was better controlled than that."

''Yes...Athrun and Rusty have been close...ever since school...We each got a copy of a picture of the six of us. When they graduated the acadimie I was there to Congraduate them and well...ya."

"Thesix of you?"

"Yes Dearka,Yzak,Rusty,Nicol,Athrun and I."

"Interesting...very interesting." Le Crousette said like the daranged, twisted person he is." "I will give you a team of 7 GINN's so you can take down the Archangle."

"Y-yes sir!" Migule saluted feeling honored,anger,regret and sorrow...He would have to take down his own friends...His friends...who are like his brothers.

* * *

Yes I know it's short! Next one will have some humor.Live with this it's this short chapter or nothing for another 3+ weeks.I was lucky to get this done! I thank any one who reiviews! Oh and say in your reiview what kind of ending you'll enjoy


	20. Hangin' Out

Chapter 20

I only have 2 things today:

I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it.

Trying is the first step to failing

Oh and I'm a disclaimer: I'm not as smart as I think I am.

Ummm ya Infinet Justice(Damn I can't spell) It's up to me too ask U people...

* * *

_Athrun_-mood...still pissed off at Yzak.(LOL!) 

Athrun walked into the lounge Yzak was standing leaning upagainsed the window. When he entered he got a sharp glare.(Athrun is still mad and so is Yzak..Yzak doesn't get mad...He gets pissed)

"I took a pain pill...so why are you still here?"Yzak asked Athrun rudly.

"Shut Up Yzak..."

"Wh-what did you just say to me?" Yzak said leaning off the window.

"You heard me..."

"You little bastered!"

Athrun turned and left the room.He did enough fighting that day.

"How can Athrun just walk away?" Yzak said a little shocked. Just then Dearka came in the room.

"Hey...''

"You've been crying Dearka..."

"N-no I haven't!"

"Bull Shit!"Yzak said looking at his friends tear stained face.

"OK, SO WHAT IF IHAVE!"

"Dearka, chill."

"Is that your best comeback?" Dearka sneered.

"It's hard to make a comeback when you haven't been anywhere."Yzak said slily seeing if he could make his friend laugh...and it only got a slight chuckle.(I'm very uncomfortable usingthe wordchuckle.)

"If ignorance is bliss, you must be ecstatic." Dearka laughed.

"Oh YA?Your mind not only wanders, itsometimes it leaves completely." Yzak laughed back. The two friends just Hung around making comments like that for about ten minutes until somthing struck Yzak. "Dearka...I just realized somthing.'' Yzak said very serious.

"And what's that?"

"Crousette...will send Migule back here with a team of GINNS." Dearka realized his friend was right.

"We had best tell Ramius." Yzak nodded and they left for the bridge.

* * *

"WHAT?" Captin Ramius said very suprised and worried. 

"And there won't just be 2 or 3 ether." Dearka said.

"And knowing Crousette...They'll be some of the best." Yzak added.

''Then we should be ready." Flaga said.

"Yes..."Captain Ramius said pushing a blue button on her chair. "Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala to the bridge..imidiatly!''

In short moments the two teans were in front of the captin and she filled them in on the situation.

"I thought this might happen..." Athrun said.

"Well suit up!" Mwu La Flaga said jokingly

* * *

In the dressing room the pilots were finished. "Yzak...your going to have to not hate me...we have to work as a team and not as enimies." 

"Fine...But I'm not happy about it!

"Yzak why are you so paranoid all the time?" Dearka asked slightly raising his voice

"I'm not paranoid!" _'but everyone thinks I am...'_ Yzak thought.

Captian Ramius came ono the intercom "GINNS APPROCHING!"

* * *

Well there ya go..this may have been the shortst chapter but...There's a nother in the past few days!(Homework)

Here's a few sayings for you!

Don't take life too seriously -- you'll never get out of it alive.

"Everything has a purpose" he said for no reason at all.

Oh ya and guys I had a sign up and this is what it said: (This is why there hasn't been more chapters)

Out of my mind. Back in five minutes.

Oh and I'm thinking of doing a rather sad ending...like everybody dieing...or the war never ending...or...both!


	21. Admitted Feelings

Chapter 21

I took my time on the last on...REALLY!

Oh ya and...well I'm working on this at school so there won't be any swearing on this chapter.SORRY!

* * *

"Kira yamato, Launching Gundam Freedom!" 

"Athrun Zala, Justice Launch!"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster LETS DO IT!"

"Yzak Joule, Gundam Duel LAUNCHING!" (hehehe...Yzak... lil' silver haird cutie.)

"Your going down Aimen!" Yzak yelled passing the GINN's to get to Rusty.

"NO WAY YZAK!" Migule yelled firing his ion cannon at the Duel hitting its rocket launcher.

"Guys I'm takin' on Aimen you take care of the GINN's." Yzak said to his friends over the intercom.

"Yzak are you sure?" Athrun asked his friend.

"Ya.''

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME YZAK!" Dearka yelled

"Don't worry."

* * *

"Damn!" Dearka said. "These must be the New Recuits...there good...very good." 

"Ya!" Athrun and Kira answered.

"Hey Kids stay focused!" Mwu said over the intercom.

"3 DOWN3 TO GO!" Dearak said tryumfantlyafter he had just shot one down.

"Heh! Yzak you couldn't ever beat me!" Miguile said sounding too cocky for his own good.

"CH! Ya right, don't kid your self!"

"I'm a senior pilot!"

"I DON'T CARE YOU-ARE-GOING-DOWN!"

"OH YA!" Migule said firing his m65 ion cannon once more at Yzak and hittting.

"AAHHHHHUHHHAA!" Yzak yelled taking the hit, sparks flying in the cocpit.

"Yzak!" Dearka yelled out of consern

"Do-n't worry about me...Take down the last GINN!" Yzak said sounding hurt.

"O...k"

* * *

"Yzak I took down the GINN..."

"Good take-miguel...down.."

"Wh-what?"

"GO!"

"Ok..."

"Kira, Athrun, Mwu..."

"Come on Dearka." Athrun said going for Migule.

"DIE!" Migule yelled using the GINN sword and throwing it at the Freedom hitting one of the main bosters.

"Damn..." Kira whispered to himself

Dearka was aiming at the GINN with hisriflestill thinking aboutthe motionless Duel gundam behind him. when the Justice put it's hand on the end of the gun slowly moving it down.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ATHRUN?" Dearka said.

"Just be quite Dearka."

"Wh-a?"

"Migule what do you fight for? Who are your real enimies?"

"Who are yours?" Migule shot back.

"My enimes are who fight for victory and don't care about anything else! And yours?"

"EARTH AND NATURALS!"

"Pathetic..." Kira smirked.

"So...you'll fight us..to the death?"

"Yes...traitors don't deserve to live."

"Sorry to interupt...but I'm worried about Yzak I'm not even sure he's alive I'm taking him back to the Archangle." Dearka said

"O.K." Mwu answered.(People I'm really trying)

"Hope they'll be alright." Dearka thought

Dearka opened Yzaks cockpit. "GET A MEDIC OVER HERE!"

Yzak was hurt pretty bad and unconsious.

"De-rk" He muttered as he was put on the stretcher

"...Oh Yzak..." Dearka said _'He's lost so much blood...I hope he...will..live.'_

_Later_

Yzak was slightly consious but could faintly make out Dearka sitting one the end of the bed.

"De-Dearka...?" Yzak said not fully consious.

"Yzak I'm glad your alright."

Yzak opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. _'Thats all he can say? Even after I did somthing that stupid?'_ He thought

"You really had me worried there for a moment." Dearka said.

"Uggggg What...happened...how did I get here? Is the battle over?"

"I brought you here. and No the guys are still fighting.''

"Then you should go..."

"No...I'm staying...they'll be back soon."

Yzak just stared at Dearka for a moment."Dearka...I...I LOVE YOU!"

"I...You do?...I...love you too...I always have..." (COMMON KISS ALREADY!)

* * *

How Unecpected! even for me! I never thought I'd ever do this...OH WELL, TODAY HAS BEED FREAKY! 


	22. Living Nightmare

Chapter 21

Thanks Rainpure For your ass kickin' reiview: Ya I get people hooked...and I don't like Yzak being gay but...twist of fate... Oh ya and are you really hooked on this story? and is it really that good?

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justiceyou too: I didn't think that ether...I just got board.

Everybody please don't hate me for this chapter! And this is probably the most inapropriate...

* * *

"Yzak sat up still alittle dizzy and grabbed Dearka around the neck. "Yzak what are you..."

"Kiss me."

"Wh..." Yzak pressed his lips againsed Dearkas and then let go, Dearka blushing."Wow...done this befor, your a good kisser."

"...No..."

"I see..."

* * *

_Battle_

"MIGULE I NEVERKNEW HOW DARK YOUR HEART IS, HATING ALL NATURALS!"

"heh...well it doesn't matter now." Migule's GINN flew over to the Justice as fast as posible cutting off it's head dis abling it."

"SHIT!" Athrun said into the intercom "Kira Mwu you'll have to finish this with out me"

"You sure Zala?" Mwu asked

"YES NOW GO!"

"Ok Athrun..." Kira said feeling uneasy about the situation.

"DIE DAMN PICE OF EARTH TRASH!" Migule yelled going for the Strike damaging his bosters making it extremly hard to move inches.

"Kid I can't to much not being able to move your going to have to finish him."

"Alright..."

The GINN flew over infront of Athrun's moble suit and Kira used regular bullets and fired them at the GINNs shoulders.

"Hydros not responding power...drained..." Kira was aiming forgetting about Athrun and Mwu. Kira pulled the trigger.

"No not here you'll..." BOOM! Migule was shot down but Athrun was too close is moble suit got bashed pritty bad.

"Athrun are you all right?" Kira asked, there was no answer "ATHRUN!"

"Oh no."

* * *

Kira towed the two moble suits. in to the ship. 

Kira opened Athrun's cocpit.

"Oh no...Athrun...ATHRUN! GET A MEDIC!"

* * *

_2 hours later_

There was a knok at the door and it opened "...Dearka...Yzak..." It was Kira.

"Yes?" Dearka said looking away from Yzak

Kira couldn't say anything

"Kira...whats wrong? Did somthing happen?"

"...I...couldn't...I...couldn't..." Kira said a tear running down his cheeck. "My fault.."

"What was you? Come onjackass spit it out!"

"Athrun...was injurd..fatley...He..may die."

"what...?" Yzak and Dearka said at the same time. "How?"

"..I..."

"What do you mean...you did it!" Yzak said standing up and then falling on Dearka.

"Get off me!"

"Shut up." Yzak said getting back on the bed.

"unnnhhh..." Kira was starting to cry and ran out the door.

"Athrun...I'm going to see him."

"I'm commin' with you!"

"Yzak your too weak."

"I DON"T CARE!"

"You stubourn ass."

"Isn't that whay you love me?"

"...one of the reasons...that and your good looking." Yzak just smiled arogantly.

* * *

The 2 friends sat down beside Athrun on the floor. Athrun was injured he had broken his leg in 7 diffrent places and had wounds everywere and scratches on his face...his helmet glass must have broken Not to mension the loss of blood.

"Poor guy." Dearka said

Athrun's green eyes opened. "D-ea-rka...Y-zak...I don't think I'll make..it."

"Don't talk like that Athrun." Dearka said whanting to hit him for saying something stupid.

"I...have always...thought of you guys like..brothers..."

"What...you have!" Yzak said in astonishment.

"Guess...I'll be joining..Nicol and Rusty soon..."

"Athrun..."Dearka saidstarting to cry as well as Yzak.

"I can't fight the darkness.''

"Fight it you must live!" Dearka said punching the floor.

"Dearka...Yzak...I-" Athrun passed out.

"Athrun!" Yzak said thinking he was dead at first and then realizing he wasn't.

* * *

Well there you go! Does Athrun live? Will Kira give his life to save Athrun or...does Cagallie? I wouldn't mind Her dieing...Ooooo I HATE SHIHO MORE THAN CAGALLI! no one can match that hate...MWHAHAHAHA!


	23. Good News And Friendship

Chapter 23

Well I may kill Athrun in this chapter or I may let him live...most people wounld probably like to see him live...DON'T HURT ME IF YOU HATE IT! This is kinda a horror and Drama stuck together.

Ask your self this question: What is the point of war? Oh ya I fixed this god damn bloody chapter so chiuna girl and rain pure I hope you god damn happy...sorry I'm in a bitchy mood today.And WHAT DO YOU MEAN: Unorganizsed...I don't get it...oh well I think I have an Idea what you mean.

* * *

_Kira_

"Damn it..." Kira sat on the end of his semi-consoius friends bed. "Athrun...I'm so sorry..."

"Do-n't worry about it Kira..."

"But...I pulled the trigger..."

"I know...this is war...War determines not who is right, but who is left.''

"Yes...It does..."

"I...Kira..please no matter what...don't die and take car of Caga-" Athrun passed out of exaustion.

Kira sighed andstoodthen walked out of Athruns room into his own and laydown on his bed.

* * *

_5 hours later_

Kira left his room and walked down the long white walls back to Athrun's room. his friend was awake. "How you feeling?"

"Same..weak...tired...they...hven't been able to stop..."

"Stop what?"

"Waking me...I don't get an hours sleep Athrun laughed.And Kira-"

"What?"

"...stop worrieing" Kira just smiled. Athrun hadn't changed muchsince they were little.

The doctors walked in they knew Athrun had told Kira and told Kira to leave they had to change Athruns bandages.

Kira still felt tired so whent back to sleep.

Later on in the night there was a knock at the door.

Kira got up and answered it. "Is this important?" Lacus was at the door.

"Yes Athrun wishes to speak with you, he'll be able to walk in a week or so.''

"That is important, just a sec I'll put my uniform on.''(The top part he's in a T-shirt)'_Thank god...he'll be alright.'_

_

* * *

_

"Athrun are you really going to be alright?"

"Yeah thankfull Cagallie has been in a tizzy worrying."

"Really? She addmited it?" Kira said shocked

"No I can just tell."

Kira laughed at the coment and then looked at Athrun.

"Somthing wrong Kira?"

"The farthest thing from..."

"Then...?"

"I was just thinking about, when we were little...the last day I saw you."

"Yeah...That was a sad day...Why didn't you come to the PLANTS?"

"Because...I didn't whant any involvment in the war."

"I see...I was greatly suprised when I saw you on Heliopolis...if you had been an officer...I would of killed you."

"I know...but I wasn't...Well any way I hear your going to be just fine."

"Yes I am...didn't you already say this once already?"

"I don't know I forget."

"You never could remember much." Athrun laughed putting a hand to his sore head as he sat up.

"Hey!" Kira said giving his friend a soft punch on the arm.

* * *

Well I fixed it...happy! DON'T EXPECT IT OFFTEN THAT I'll REWRITE A WHO CHAPTER 'CAUASE OF REIVIEWS! Oh welll mabet this will have good impact on the end. Please tell if you liked this one better I know I did. 

Do you think I should have more Kira and Athrun in this story? What kind of chapter would you enjoy romance?(between Dearka and Yzak LOL) Betrayl? Murder? Laughs?Dearka and Yzak getting in a fight?(verbaly rated T/14+) Or do you whant me to end the bloody stor already in a sad or happy ending?if happy what do you whant to happen?

Well no chapters until these quiestions are answered!(This time..I MEAN IT!)


	24. Chick Talk

Chapter 24

My last one I did over because of some/a "Critic(s)" That made me realize a few things and I made Athrun live. So rain pure Infinet Jusstice and Kira freedom thanks for the reiviews...And I know cures me for getting U hooked.

The story is almost over! Bad ending? Probably My small atension...span won't alowe good endings...or mabey it will be good...who knows.

* * *

_Captain Marru Ramius_

"What do you mean ZAFT is going to sign a peace triety?"

"We got a message from head quarters this morning. you were in bed." Mwu said looking up from a manuel...wich secretly had a magizine with pritty girls in it half naked...(somthing I saw Dearka reading LOL)

"Can we be sure?"

"Yes head quarters has already sighned it."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah the war is over.''

"It feels uneasy.''

"We've been fighting so long...It's hard to let it go.''

"Indeed...Should we tell the crew?"

"Oooooo wow..." Mwu said looking at the book eyes wide."

"L-lutenant?"

"Whats so interesting in a manuel?"

"...mmmm"

Captain Ramius walked over to Lt.flaga and grabbed the book and the magazie fell in his lap.

"W-what the?'' "!" Captain Ramius picked up the magazie burning with anger and opened it Mwu sitting in shock. "You were looking at girls!" She burned with jelousy for a moment calmed down and hit the lutenant over the head with the magazie."I DON'T EVER WHAT TO SEE THS TRASH AGAIN!" She stormed out of the room with the magazie and left Mwu in shock.

"Wow...attitude..." He bent down to his bag and wiped out another magazie and opened it "Ahhh much better." Moments later some one came behind him and looked at the pictures that Mwu was looking at.

"Damn they're hot."

"Huh? I never new you were that kind of guy Elsman."

"Oh ya babes are very important to me." Dearka said running his fingers threw his blond hair and examining the girl

"Really..."Mwu said with a laugh "Then what kind of girls do you like?"

"Well I'm hittin' on that Miriallya chick."

"Y-your hitting on a crew member!" Mwu said with rage.

"Yeah so your hitting on the Captain...she really good looking"

"I know...HEY SHE'S MINE!"

The door opened it was the Captain. "Who is yours?"

"Uhhhh know one..."

"HE WAS TALKIN' ABOUT YOU!" Dearka said getting the Leutenant into trouble.

"Elsman please leave the room..." The Captain said her eye twitching

"Ok." Dearka said shrugging and smirking.

Soon after the door was closed he heard the Captain yelling at the Leutenant and head her slap him and shuffling.This whent onfor about tenminutes,and by the end she said. "I'M NOT YOURS!" And with a final slap...she left.

"Hey Mwu you ok?" Dearkas aid peeking in the door.

"Uhhhhhhh...I guess so...man she slaps hard...Mwu had a slap mark on each side of his face. "Next time keep your big mouth shut."

"Awww come on live alittle."

"Watch your self boy...I probably won't live if this happens again."

Dearka snickered and left the room seeming quite happy with himself. _'little does Mwu know...I also like guys...my lover Yzak...damn hottie.'_

* * *

There you go nother chapter not the best but couldn't resist Dearka being an idiot...or dearka period. hehehe 


	25. Hand Cuffs

Chapter-25

Did you like the last chapter? I thought it was...uh funny...Dearka is bysextual(liking girls and guys.)

Dearka is a fricken jackass but he is soo awsome! K this chapter is really high rated for ages 13+ heres a hint...athrun cagallie and hand cuffs.

* * *

"Damn that blond has a nice ass" Mwu was gocking at his magazie as Kira walked in the room. 

"Uhhhhh Mwu what are you doing..." kira said suspiciously

"NOTHING! Mwu put his magazie away really fast.

"Mwu..."Kira eyed the bag.

"Ok fine you caught me kid...I was looking at this..." Mwu held up the book.

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT THAT!" Kira did an anime style drop.

"Ya you think this is bad you should go ask Athrun what he does to your sister with hand cuffs"

"WHAT!" Kira ran out of the room and down the hall and banged on Athruns doorin witch Athrun was sleeping.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Athrun yelled opening the door with major bed head.(Hehehehe)

"ATHRUN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO TO MY SISTER!"

"What?" Athrun said slightly guilty

"WITH HAND CUFFS!"

"W-what...WHO TOLD YOU!"

"Mwu..."

"HOW DID HE KNOW!"

"Mabey he is a pervert..."

"HE IS IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHAT DO YOU DO WITH MY SISTER!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I DO WITH HER!"

"YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU DO?" Kira said out raged and ready to throw up.

"Yes..."Athrun blushed

"Thats just wrong Athrun...she's my sister."

"So bet you do it with Lacus."

"NO AND ESPECIALLY NOT WITH HAD CUFFS!"

"Hey kira..."

"What?" Kira said cooling down

"Did you know Yzak and Dearka are gay and they love eachother?"

"Wha..."

"Oh ya Yzak admitted to Dearka."

"DON'T CHANG THE SUBJECT!"

"Wh..."

"You and I are going to have a talk later about how to behave with her."

Athrun gulped Kira could get really angry sometimes.

"Oh and Athrun..."

"Uhhh ya."

"Nice hair!" Kira laughed

Athrun hit Kira over the head and went back to bed.

"Damn that hurt." Kira said after the door was shut. He yawned and walked down the white deserted halls to his room and went to bed but then he thought he should go see Cagallie. So once again the brunette trudged sleeply to Cagallies door. "Cagallie its me open the door."

"Athrun? No and cuffs this time if you want to," she opened the door "-play..." KIRA!

"Thats what I came to see you about." The boy said to his sister who was red with anger and embarasment. "You've been doing dirty things with my best friend...haven't you."

"Uhhhhh...no"

"Bull fucking shit you haven't, Mwu told me what you've been doing and Athrun even agreed with me."

"W-what?

"Ya I was just talking to him."

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"You've been a bad girl Cagallie."

"Ya what eltsis new?"

"Man your a hot head."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"A hot head."

"NO SHIT SURLOCK!"

"Keep diggin' Watson or would you rather it be Athrun?" Kira smirked

"YOU ASS!"

"YOU BITCH!"

"URG! STA OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE LITTLE BROTHER!"

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"NU UH!"

"YA HUH!"

"SCREW YOU KIRA!"

"YA SAME TO YOU!" The blond closed the door and someone in the room beside her opened and came out.

"Kira-chan whats wrong?" A sweet voice called out.

"Nothing Lacus go back to sleep."

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." She closed her door and Kirafloated back to his room.(space remember)

* * *

Well how was it? Perverted enough? I felt like a perverted writer today. Hang cuffs...you know what there for right? 


	26. Returning to the PLANT

Chapter-26

How was the last chapter? Ass kicking right?

Ya I know.

Since the war is over the guys get to go home!

"Are we near the PLANT yet?" Dearka complained waiting to get home.

"Yes! I already told you we are leaving now!." Yzak yelled back very pissed off.

"Good...I can't wait to get home."

"Same...I don't think they're going to be happy to see traitors though." Yzak was grabbing his helmet thinkingYzak put on a black ring that was flashing on his right hand and put the flashing part facing the side of his palm.

* * *

The two friends bid fare well to Athrun and left for home in a shuttle leaving there moble suits on the Archangle, as they were comming back, the PLANT. But when they arived there were people waiting for them. 

"Mother!" Yzak said to his disapointed mother as he got off the motor bike that was on the shuttle.

"Father!" And Dearka did the same to his father as they approched them.

"Whats wrong?" Dearka questioned to the two chairman members who didn't look happy to see there only sons.

"We were hopeing you wouldn't come back..." Ezairia Joule said looking at her son.

"What?" Yzak said sounding emotionally hurt

"I'm very sorry son..." Tad Elsman said puting up his hand and ZAFT soulidures came from all sides hand cuffing the siver and gold haired boys.

"What! Whats the meaning of this!" Yzak said trying to break free of the 2 souldurs reastraing him.

"We...we have no choice but to...arrest traitors." Ezaria said

"Hey Yzak I don't think we should have come back." Dearka said sounding sarcastic

"NO SHIT DEARKA!"

* * *

The two coordinators we're put into diffrent cells across from eachother still in there pilot suits. 

"Now how do we get out of this mess Yzak."

"I don't know!"

"Yeesh! I didn't know you wore rings."

"I don't."

"Then whats that?" Dearka pointed to Yzaks right hand.

"The tracker." Yzak said spirits lightened and

"You thought this would happen from the biggining didn't you."

"Ya." Yzak started to fiddle with the ring "SOS ARCHANGLE CAN YOU HERE ME.'' Yzak repeted until he got an answer.

"Yzak I read you over." It was Athrun

"Athrun how the hell-?"

"Never mind that WHATS WORNG!"

"Dearka and I have been arrested do you think the Archangle can bust us out?"

"Negitive...but if you can get out and meet us in the forestry collony in the forest we can get you out. The Archangle will meet you there."

"Roger that." Yzak disconnected the transmision and said "We'd better start trying to get out of here."

"Ya but just one thing..."

"Oh ya? Whats that?"

"HOW THE FUCK WE GONNA' DO THAT!"

"Like in movies...we take the keys."

"You mean like this one?" Dearka held up a white and blue card key.

"Dearka were did you-"

"I used to be a pritty good pick pocket when I was little."

"Heh...nice...lets leave after lights out and the gaurd has done his rounds."

"Ok, then we'd better get some sleep." Dearka said lying down in the semi-dark cell.

* * *

Heh unexpected huh? Well I guess this will be good. (this is part of the ending you know) 


	27. Bunrnin' Rubber

Chapter-27-Dedicated to all my friends here in my home town!

I see there is a new reviewer so hello love your user name...I DO LOVE DEARKA HE'S A CUTIE! Blondie luv...hehehehe...but you can keep him...Nicol Dearka and Yzak are the only charactures I adore. Elsman is hot ok he is He Yzak and Nicol are the main charactures...up until I killed Niki...Niki I like tat...Niki niki nine doors...sorry.Thanks for the reviews peeps uhhhhh please don't hate me if kill the main charatures in the end if i do...I love the charactures...am I realy gonna kill them?

WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING THERE DEARKA AND YZAK I CAN'T!

* * *

"Dearka...wake up you idiot." Yzak snarled they over slept by 10 minutes.they need all the time they can get. 

"...Ten...mor...e min...utes mo...mmy..."

"I AINT YOUR MOMMY DEARKA WAKE UP!"

"Huh? did I say something?"

"Never mind you baka."

"Fine."The pick pocketunlocked the doors and the two of them sprinted carfully and quietly down the long dark halls too the bikes.

"Good there still here." Yzak whispered as he started to his bike as Dearka did the same. "Dearka," Yzak whispered again. "Don't get killed on me!"

"Don't worry...I got da moves."

"Ya, right."

"Hey what can I say the ladies love me."

"And so do I."

Dearka smiled at his true love, Yzak and got on theblack Harleyand drove off with Dearka close behind.(MAN I LOVE BIKES...BIG BIKES!)

Sirens started going off, they must have triggered an alarm and soon after it was a wild car chase. Four black cars started shooting at them, one bullet breaking dearkas miror._'Oh no there closing off the short way to the forestry district'_ Yzak thought He looked at Dearka and he knoded ready to follow Yzak to where ever he was leading to. They pulled a sharp left at an alley and kept driving not knowing if they were still being followed or not, they didn't dare turn around incase they lostcontrol of the bikes. "AAHHHH!" Yzak looked to his side were the fauint scream came from, Dearka had be shot in the shoulder. He would live if they could get out of here in time...that or he would bleed to death."I must remember to compliment him later of not loosing control of the bike after that." Yzak muttered to himself over the roar of the motor.

They were now on the highway dodging cars ant bullets at the same time! "Kuso...DEARKA WE HAVE TO JUMP INTO THE WATER!" Yzak yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZEY!"

"MABEY BUT LETS GO!" Dearka looked ready to argue but they saw a brake in the linning of the bridge and them and the bikes whant over. The jumped off the bikes and stayed under water for a few minutes and they were thought to be dead.

Some way down streamDearka pulledYzakout of the freezing night water on to the floor of a deep forest. "Yzak...wake up..."

"Unnnnn..." Yzak was becoming consious.

"Wha...what happened?"

"Well...you saved us and we jumped into the water and you bumped your head."

"..." Yzak said nothing but smiled and closed his eyes.

"We had better make our way to the Archangle." Dearka sad clutching his shoulder were he had been shot.

"Sure...why not...thanks love."

"No prob."

The teens trudged blindly in the dark forest soping wet and cold clutching to eachother for warmth.

* * *

"Dearka is that..." Yzak said focusing on what was meters away.

"The Archangle..."

As they got closer they heard a voice say "Finally we thought you to be dead!" It was none other that Athrun Zala.

"Hey...don't supose theres a medic around?"

"Uhhh why?"

"I was shot on the way."

"Oh ya sure common."

* * *

There nother chapter I only can write about 100 words every few minutes so...and I'm at school time is limeted. Later REVIEWS PLEASE! THERRE THAT WAS AWSOME! I love bikes...alot...car chases and street races. My thing. 


	28. What Now?

Chapter-28

I liked the last one I thought it was a good one.

"This is dedicated to the very first reviewer I had!"

* * *

"We are wanted traitors..." Dearka sighed knowing he and Yzak could never go home again. 

Yzak sighed thinking of his mother._'Fuck...Why.'_

"Yzak?"

"Uhhhh Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?"

"What a stupid question! Well Your a fucking hottie...and...don't think I'm being an ass when clearly I am."

"I'm cool with that."

"When we get to Earth...then what?"

"I don't know...Mabey go and join E.A."

"Thats a plan!" Yzak said agreeing.

"We aren't welcome at the PLANT so Earth here we come!"

* * *

_Earth_

"Well...I guess this is good bye eh Athrun?" Dearka said ready to depart with Yzak.

"I guess so...I promise we'll see eachother again."

"Thats a fact."

"Not to rain on your heart felt moment but...CAN WE PLEASE GO NOW!" Yzak said impatiently.

"Sure." Dearka said. "Oh and Athrun..."

"Yeah?"

"I...found this...it..it was Nicols I'm sure he would have whanted you to have it." Dearka put somthing in Athruns hand and got in the car with Yzak, Athrun still watching as the left. He looked in his hand. It was a silver necklace with a music note on it.

"Athrun?" It was Kira.

"Oh hey."

"You and Cagallie ready to go...without hand cuffs?"

"Yes...AND CAN YOU DROP IT!"

"He sure."

"What hand cuffs?" Lacus said coming up behind Kira.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

_Sniff_ Well thats...it for this story...i'm sorry all good things must come to an end but...Thanks for reviewing! 

I'll remember to contact everybody again...who reviewd when I have a new storie...sound good?

I really appreciate all your help...reviewing helps people.

THANKS AGAIN TO:

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, DearkaKiksBigBum, KiraFreedom, RainPure, chineigurl, astrocosmos,

Warp Ligia Obscura, Athrun's Precious Roseand Eternal Hell-Spawn...THANKS GUYS!

Special Thanks To:

Athrun's Precious Rose-The very first person to reivew any of my stories...and always helped me get better!


End file.
